My Personal Hell
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: The dark rising of Sailor Moon. Sere/Dare pairing
1. Prologue

Arthur: Here's my new story, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.

Hi! My name is Serena Usagi Tsukino. You may know me as Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and the Sovereign of light. The daughter of Queen Serenity from the moon and my father is unknown. My human parents being the all so lovable people being Elaine and Ken Tsukino and sister of Sam Tsukino. That my family was so perfect and that I am a spoiled brat who receives everything she wants. The blonde ditz who is too innocent that I can't see how the world really is.

Well let me tell you something, If that's your expectations you're wrong. I have my share of pain and I'm not as innocent as you may believe. My family isn't at all perfect as they may seem. Let me tell you how my life really is.

You see when I was born, the doctors told my parents I wasn't going to make it. I was born premature, two months too early. I was born so tiny, only weighing 3.5 pounds. I had blonde curly hair like mother and her bright blue eyes.

The doctors claimed that my lungs were going to collapse considering they weren't developed properly. Well obviously I didn't die. I had surprised the doctors in recovering. They called me the miracle baby.

I was taken out of the hospital after four months. Since that day everyone knew I was going to be different. Which caused me a lot of problems in the near future. I was never close to my father. He always had this hate for me. You see in his family it is tradition that a male is suppose to be birth first not a female. Well they received a surprise when I came out.

Grandpa Tsukino always made fun of my dad for having a daughter. My father hated it and took his anger out on me. At he gave me verbal abuse such as telling me that I'll be nothing in this world. How everyone hated me. He said that I was a mistake.

My family from his side wasn't much help either. They made fun of me as well. They always called me names and made me feel bad about myself. I can't stand being around them.

I became very close to my mother. She hated it when my father and his family made me feel bad. I believed that my mom was more than my mother, she was more like my friend. She was someone I could depend on. It broke my mother's heart to see her own husband treating their daughter so badly.

I had learned to stay away from my father. The only time I could really be happy was when my father went on his business trips. There was peace and quite with only my mother and I. When I turned four I began to have dreams of who I really was.

I learned how my kingdom was destroyed and my ethnicity. I learned of my Senshi and my Prince who I was destined to be with. What power I have and my talents but I wouldn't start developing them until I turned fourteen. I smiled every time I woke from those dreams. I always had a bit of hope that these people will help me and take me away from my father. The only problem was I didn't know what they looked like. In all my dreams their faces have been shadowed over.

My baby brother Sam had been born as well. Sam looked exactly like my dad. He had my dad's soft brown hair and light brown eyes. My father was so happy to receive a son. He stopped paying attention to me and kept it on Sam.

When I turned five I was able to start school. I thought it was going to be fun being able to have friends and to get away from my father. I was wrong. Life became even worse. Kids my age and older picked on me day in and day out. I wound up being the smallest kid in my class.

Everyone seemed to sense that I was different some how and they didn't like me. The teachers even hated me. I dreaded school. It was a nightmare, but then things changed for a while. When I was seven and in the second grade, a new boy came into my class; his name was Tyler Henchmen. He saw a couple of kids picking on me. They had taken my lunch and started playing catch with it.

Then Tyler came and got them to stop. From then on we were best friends. We were always together. The kids stopped picking on me because of Tyler. They left us alone. But my happiness didn't last like I hoped.

When Tyler and I were eleven years old something dramatic happened. You see I was spending the week at his house because my dad went on a business trip. He took my mom and brother along with him too. He said I couldn't go because he couldn't stand to look at my face.

Anyway, Mrs. Henchmen had taken Tyler and I to the post office. It was snowing outside and the roads where very slippery. Well where Mrs. Henchman parked, the left side was the road and the right was a 50ft ditch that was blocked off by a metal railing.

Mrs. Henchmen told us to wait inside as she went to go into the building. Tyler and I stayed in the back with our seat belts buckled tightly. We talked about what we were going to be when we grew up and other typical eleven-year-old talk.

Suddenly we heard screeching tires. We looked out Tyler's window as we saw a tractor trailer loose control on the slippery road. The truck flipped over onto its side and was coming straight at us. Tyler and I immediately began to unbuckle our seat belts.

Once I had mines off Tyler cried out that his seat belt was jammed. I rushed over to his side and we both struggled to get the belt off. When we finally got the buckle un-jammed it was too late. The truck smashed into us knocking us down the 50ft ditch.

The car tumbled its way down smashing against sharp rocks as we screamed and cried out in fright. After what seemed like an eternity of tumbling down the ditch it finally came to an end. The car hit the ground with a loud thump as it lay on its side. All the windows were broken and the car was crushed and dented in a sickening way.

Tyler and I laid inside in a bloody mess with bones twisted in an unthinkable way. I lay atop of Tyler breathing heavily. I painfully raised my head to look at Tyler. He wasn't moving and I hoarsely whispered his name, but he wouldn't respond. I laid my head on his chest and to my horror there was no heart beat. My best and only friend was dead.

Tyler and I were stuck down that ditch for hours. I was immediately rushed to the hospital and I had fallen into a comma for two months. I had damaged my knee really badly. My right arm was so badly crushed the doctors were thinking about taking it off. I had a large scar across my stomach and my face was banged up pretty bad.

My parents and little brother had to leave early from the business trip because of the accident. My dad was angry about it and didn't care whether I lived or died. My mom stayed with me during my time in the hospital. She even attended my therapy class to build up my strength in my body.

I had gone back to school a couple of months later. I had grown a hot temper as well as fallen in to a deep depression. The kids had started to pick on me again, but this time I didn't let them run all over me. I fought back. I fought like never before with having all this pent up anger and sadness finally being released.

I had kicked the crap out of all the people who opposed me. I also didn't take any of the teachers crap neither. I remember the one time my anger had gone too far. One of my teachers had totally humiliated me in front of the whole class. With everyone laughing at me I felt my anger rise and all I could see was red.

I stood up from my seat and picked up my chair I was sitting on and began pounding the hell out of the teacher. I would have killed the man if those five teachers didn't drag me off. After that day I was kicked out of school. Everyone said I was crazy and my dad sent me to an asylum against my mother's wishes.

I was stuck there for two years and I was happy. I was away from my father and away from the mockery. I felt no pain here with all that medication they drugged me with. The doctors and councilors were really nice to me. I learned many things there, especially from the patients.

They told me ways had they forgot about their pain. Some of them had cut themselves became alcoholics, and druggies. Many of them attempted suicide to receive attention or just to escape everything; trying to take the easy way out. Some even would just torture themselves in sick ways that I don't even want to discuss.

But from all the information I received from the patients, none of them said that they regretted it. They didn't tell me what I was really going to be getting into. They didn't tell me that I would be doing more harm to myself then helping. But I was a naive person and I drank in all that info without thinking of the consequences.

Like I said before I was only there for three years and now I was fourteen. I had to leave because my dad had been fired from his job. My dad decided he wanted to move to Tokyo, Japan. So I was forced out the place that kept me safe and was thrown back into my personal hell called home.

We had moved three weeks after my release from the asylum. Tokyo was really a nice place with large sky scarpers and the streets being crowded by people. I had changed since I left the asylum. I had cut my ankle length blonde hair to my shoulders and died it black. I also became accustomed to wearing dark clothing, mainly black.

With me being in a new environment with new people who know nothing about me, my life may become better.

Arthur: That's all I can come up with for now. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in thins story!

Serena sat on the roof, that was over the garage and outside of her window. Her parents were arguing again and it consisted of the same topic, her. She laid back on the roof and closed her eyes, she would be starting school tomorrow and didn't like the thought of it.

She sat up and decided that she wanted to look around some. She climbed off the roof, not caring to tell her parents that she was leaving. She jumped over the fence and started her walk down the street. Her house was about three blocks from the city, so she didn't have far to walk.

She reached the city in less then 10min. She smiled as she saw the large buildings and the large amount of people running their busy lives. The people smiled at her as she walked by, something she wasn't used to. Surprisingly, Serena smiled back and said 'hi' every so often.

She stopped when she came up towards an Arcade. 'Hmm this looks like fun.' thought Serena. She opened the door and was preparing to walk in , but was knocked down to the floor. Serena looked up with anger burning in her eyes. There was a young man about 16 years old with short black hair and midnight blue eyes. He glared down at Serena with as much anger as she held.

"Watch where you're going," growled the teen. Serena stood to her feet.

"ME! You're the one who ran me down!" exclaimed Serena.

"What ever, I don't have time to play with children, so step aside." growled the teen as he pushed his way past her.

"Jerk," muttered Serena as she turned from him and walked inside of the arcade. The teen turned and watched as the young girl entered the building. He had a small smile gracing his lips. 'The princess has arrived,' he whispered before he turned and walked off.

Serena walked inside the building with a frown and then smiled when she saw the amount of people eating, chatting, and playing games. She was startled when she felt someone take a hold of her shoulders. She turned and looked into the warm green eyes of a teen who looked to be around the same age as the guy who had rudely ran in her just few seconds ago. He had blond short hair and was tall with a well built frame.

"Hi, I'm Andrew," replied the man. Serena smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena," she greeted. Andrew smiled brightly showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hey, I saw what happened between you and Darien out there. I don't think he meant anything by it, he's had a bad day." replied Andrew with an apologetic expression.

"Um, it's okay. It was an accident," said Serena. Andrew nodded.

"I don't know if you've seen me, but I live in the house across the street and three doors down from your place." said Andrew. Serena examined Andrew closely and smiled.

"Yes, I've seen you walking down the street the other day," replied Serena.

"Yeah." said Andrew. "So, where are you from?" Andrew began, leading them to a near by table where they could sit and chat.

""I just moved here from America," responded Serena.

"Wow, that's a long ways from here," whistled Andrew. Serena laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, a long way." she replied.

"ANDREW!!," screamed someone by the entrance of the arcade. Andrew and Serena raised their heads towards the door. A group of four girls stood by the door grinning from ear to ear. Serena stared at them flabbergasted. She was getting this weird sense of déjà vu. Serena snapped out of her reverie and smiled when the girls walked over to the table. The one who screamed out Andrew's name smiled at Serena and rose out a hand for her to shake.

"Hi, my name is Mina," replied the young girl who looked to be Serena's age. She had long blonde hair held up in a ridiculously large red bow and had bright blue eyes. Mina then pointed to the rest of the girls who looked to be the same age.

"This is Rei, Lita, and Ami," replied Mina. The girls smiled and greeted Serena warmly. Andrew looked between them before he quickly stood from his seat.

"Oh, I have to get back to work," replied Andrew. He turned to Serena.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." he said before he took off towards the counter. The girls sat at the booth with Serena. Lita, Mina and Rei sat across from Serena as Amy sat next to her.

Serena looked at the raven haired girl, who's hair reached mid back. She had large and gorgeous amethyst colored eyes . This one was known as Rei. She then turned her attention to Lita, who had chocolate brown colored hair that was held up in a high ponytail. She was very tall and had piercing green eyes. Next, she turned her eyes to the girl who was sitting next to her, Amy. Amy had short blue hair that was cut a bit past her ears. She was a rather petite girl with dark blue eyes. Serena raised her eyes from examining the girls to Mina.

"So, what's your name?," questioned Mina with a large grin gracing her pretty face.

"It's Serena," Serena replied. Mina nodded.

"That's a pretty name," replied Mina.

"Thank you," replied Serena with a small blush hinting her cheeks.

"Your welcome," said Mina.

"So where are you from, I haven't seen you around here before," said Rei. Serena shifted her large blue eyes to the raven haired girl.

"I just moved here about a week ago, I'm from America," stated Serena. Rei nodded.

"Wow that's pretty far from here, what made you move all the way here?," questioned Lita.

"My dad lost his job in America and he decided to move down here," said Serena.

"That's cool," replied Lita with a grin. "Well the part about you moving here, not your dad loosing his job." Serena smiled and nodded in understanding.

"So, what school will you be attending?" questioned Mina.

"Um, I start school tomorrow. I believe it's called Juuban High." replied Serena.

"Great!," exclaimed Mina. "Amy, Lita and I attend to that school" Serena smiled.

"What about you Rei, don't you go to school there?" questioned Serena. Rei shook her head no.

"No, I got to a catholic school for girls," replied Rei. Serena nodded. She turned to Amy, who hadn't said a thing as of yet. The young genius had a little laptop on the table and was typing vigorously onto the keys. Serena perked up an eyebrow. When did she bring that out? Serena looked at the computer with interest.

"What are you doing?," questioned Serena. Amy paused in mid type and looked towards Serena.

"I'm trying to break into this program. It's for school, I've been working on it all week and I can't figure out how to get in," replied Amy with a frustrated sigh. Serena smiled and pointed to the computer.

"Do you mind if I give it a try?," questioned Serena. Amy looked at Serena curiously and nodded.

"Sure, give it a try. I doubt that you'll get it though." replied Amy. Serena ignored that last comment and took the laptop from Amy. She looked at the computer for a second and then tapped three buttons. Amy's eyes widened in surprise. Serena broke into the program. Serena handed the computer back to Amy with a smile.

"How did you do that?," exclaimed Amy in shock. Serena grinned.

"Oh, that was easy. I'm used to things like that, I'm always on the computer hacking into things," replied Serena casually. Serena looked at her clock and grimaced. She had been in the arcade for about an hour. Man, doesn't time fly by when you're having fun? Serena stood from her seat and turned towards the girls.

"I have to go home." replied Serena. The four girls nodded and smiled.

"It's ok," replied Amy. Serena smiled.

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow then?," questioned Serena.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow," replied Lita. Serena nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey Serena, wait," replied Mina. Serena stopped and turned.

"How would you like it if you came with us to this arcade tomorrow?," questioned Mina. Serena's face beamed.

"Yeah, sure. If it's ok with my mom, I'll be here." replied Serena. Serena waved the girls goodbye and walked out of the door. Once Serena was out of site the four girls faced each other.

"Our princess has arrived." replied Rei. The other three nodded.

"She seems different then I expected," replied Amy.

"Yeah, she seems darker and less trusting." replied Mina as she kept her gaze where Serena had just went off.

"Yes she does, but all that matters is that she is here," responded Lita.

"Do you think we should notify the Outers and Tuxedo Mask of the arrival?," questioned Mina, reverting her eyes back to the group.

"No, there is no need, They know she's here. I can feel it. She'll have her encounter with them, if she hadn't already." replied Rei. Then girls nodded and stood to their feet.

"Let's go tell Artemis," replied Mina. The four girls waved Andrew farewell and took off to Mina's house to have a little meeting.

Serena walked down the street with a grin gracing her usually dark and gloomy features. She felt really good for once in her life. She hadn't felt this good since when she first met Tyler. Her face suddenly darkened over the thought of her best friend.

She shook her head violently from the depressing thoughts when she heard a small yelp. She quickly raced down the street and found her self facing a couple of kids bothering a cat. She saw one of the boy's pulling the poor cat by it's tail, causing her to frown.

Serena moved in and pushed the boy aside and picked up the poor little cat. The boys looked at her surprised and then they frowned.

"What do you think your doing?" exclaimed the boy who was dragging the cat. Serena glared.

"What do you think I'm doing?," growled Serena with venom dripping from her voice. The boy backed up. He glared and turned to his friends.

"Come on guys, let's go somewhere else. We have better things to do then to mess around with a stupid cat," replied the boy. The rest of the kids nodded and ran off down the street. Serena turned from the group of boys and down to the cat she now held in her arms. It was a cute little thing that had a rather peculiar dark purple fur and matching colored eyes. The cat blinked for a moment before it passed out.

Serena frowned when she noticed a band-aide on it's forehead. She peeled off the band-aide slowly, as not to hurt the cat. When it was off, Serena cocked and eyebrow in surprise. The was a crescent moon shaped bald spot in the middle of it's forehead. Yet again, a sense of déjà vu hit Serena. Serena shook the feeling out of her and held the cat close to her and turned to walk home.

"I guess I'm going to have to take you home, I hope mom let's me keep you," replied Serena as she continued her journey down the street.

Author: That's all for now. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Hey, thanx for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.

Serena carried the poor unconscious cat all the way home. She kept the cat in her arms, pressed against her chest. She looked away from the cat, seeing her house a few feet away. She smiled happily when she didn't see her father's car in the driveway.

"Thank God he isn't here," whispered Serena. She looked down at the cat and ran her fingers through the dark purple fur.

"I hope I get to keep you, for some reason, I feel really attached to you," she whispered again. Serena opened that gate and walked inside, walking up the side walk and stairs, reaching the door. She moved the cat around, so one of her hands were free. She opened the door and walked inside.

It was dark and quiet, the was she liked it. She walked through the house, looking around for her mother. She walked up the stairs and into the hallway. She poked her head inside her brother's room, seeing that he was playing a game. She looked at the cat, and then to her brother.

"Hey Sammy," said Serena. Sam paused the game and looked at his sister.

"What?," he asked.

"Guess what I got," she said. Sammy looked at her and then looked to her arms. His eyes widened when he saw the dark purple cat.

"Oh wow Serena!, can I hold it?," exclaimed Sam, running over to his sister. Serena bent down and held the cat protectively.

"I don't know Sam, its hurt," said Serena, letting him pet the cat's fur.

"What's his name?,"

"It's a she Sam,"

"How do you figure?," Serena looked at her brother with a small sigh.

"Because I know these thing," Sam just nodded and continued to stroke the fur.

"So what are you going to name HER?," he asked.

"I don't know, haven't decided yet,"

"How about snowball?,

"How about not," Sam stuck out his tongue.

"What about Tinker Bell?,"

"Hell No," exclaimed Serena. Just then their mom walked in, with a frown. She was a tall woman with large blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Serena, how many times have I told you not to swear?," the woman then looked at the cat in Serena's arms.

"Where the hell did that come from?," she asked. Serena looked at her mother with a smile.

"I thought you said no swearing," said Serena. Mrs. Tuskino mocked glared at her daughter and crouched down in front of the cat.

"Where did you get this?," asked Mrs. Tuskino.

"I saved her from a group of kids who were hurting her. I didn't want to leave her, so I brought her home," said Serena. "Can I keep her mom?"

Mrs. Tskino looked up at her daughter, " I don't know honey, taking care of an animal is a big responsibility"

"Please mom, I can handle it," said Serena.

"Serena, I don't know how your father would like the idea," said Mrs. Tuskino.

"I don't care what dad thinks," said Serena.

"Serena, watch it. Know I'll let you keep the cat for the time being and I'll decide if we're going to keep it or not," said Mrs. Tuskino. Serena smiled.

"Thanks mom!," exclaimed Serena. Her mom smiled back and Sam grinned.

"No problem, now let's go fix up the cat," said Mrs. Tuskino. When the women rose to her feet, she then noticed the cat's forehead.

'That's odd, that bald spot is shaped like a crescent moon, I've seen that before,' thought Mrs. T. Serena eyed her mother with a bit of worry.

"What's wrong mom?," asked Serena. Mrs. T shook her head and then looked at her daughter.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said

"Are you sure?,"

"Yes, I'm sure, lets go help the cat," replied Mrs. T. Serena nodded and walked of her brother's room, cat held tight.

Serena now sat in her room with the cat lying on her stomach asleep. The cat hadn't awakened and Serena was worried. The girl had one hand behind her head and the other was petting the cat softly.

Her thoughts consisted around this afternoon, the meeting of those four girls, that rude guy that ran into her, and then Andrew, who was so nice to her. Then finding the cat, who gave her sense of déjà vu; Serena sighed running her fingers through her short dyed black hair.

She smiled thinking of the four girls. They had actually wanted to talk to her, and they were so nice to her, actually wanting to be friends. She wasn't used to such treatment. She smiled , remembering the look on Amy's face after cracking through the code on the computer.

She had also felt a sense of Déjà vu with them, as well as that guy that had knocked her down. She had seen them before, but couldn't place where. And what did the cat have to do with the déjà vu feeling? After all it's only a cat.

Those were the last thoughts Serena had, before she had fallen into a deep asleep.

Author: That's all for now, hoped you liked and please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!

Serena lay on her bed, drenched in sweat. Rocking from side to side, mumbling in her sleep. She suddenly shot up in her bed, eyes wide. She looked from side to side, fear evident in her eyes. She sighed, covering her face with her hands, wiping her sweat covered face.

"Another nightmare," she whispered, lying back down. She just realized that it was still dark out. She looked at her clock and read the blaring red numbers of 3am. She sighed again and put her hand to her forehead.

"When will this end?," whispered Serena, "I cant take these nightmares anymore"

She turned over to her side and saw that the dark purple cat was still asleep. She smiled lightly and ran her fingers through the soft fur. She wrapped an arm around the cat, bringing her face closer to it, she closed her eyes and fell back into another deep sleep. Nightmares of her best friend's death plaguing her much needed sleep again.

A loud beeping noise sounded off, causing Serena to cover her head with a pillow. Seeing that the pillow wasn't helping with getting rid of the irritating sound, she opened her eyes and leaned over to her alarm clock. She took the clock and tossed it across the room, having the clock hit the wall and then hit the floor.

She smiled and then laid back down. She turned to her side and reached for the cat. When she felt nothing but sheets, she looked up. She saw that the cat was sitting up and starring at her, surprisingly with a look of amusement on her face.

"It's about time you woke up," said the cat. Serena's eyes widened and she shot up in her bed. She rammed her back into the headboard of her bed, pointing at the cat.

"Oh my God, you just talked!," she exclaimed. The cat smirked and came a little closer to Serena.

'I'm dreaming, I know I am, or I must really be insane,' thought Serena, smacking her self rather hard. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Ok, when I open them, this will all disappear," whispered Serena. When she opened them, the cat was indeed there, amusement still crossing over it's features.

"Oh my God, there's a talking cat in my room," said Serena, out of sheer disbelief.

"Yes, of course I can talk child!," exclaimed the cat.

"But that's impossible…cats don't talk!," exclaimed Serena.

"Well I'm no ordinary cat," said the cat, then she cocked her head." You know you can relax, I'm not going to bite,"

Serena eyed the cat, she relaxed a bit, but kept her guard up. She kept her distance from the cat still looking at it, as if it was something demonic or something from a dream.

"Who the hell are you?," asked Serena. The cat smiled, in a cat like way.

"I'm Luna, your advisor," replied the cat. She looked at the cat as if it was crazy.

"My what?," asked Serena.

"Your advisor, Princess," replied the cat. Serena froze, shock evident on her face.

"What did you call me?," asked Serena.

"I called you Princess," replied Luna.

"How did you know that….that I am a Princess?," asked Serena, becoming more relaxed.

"Because I'm from your past child,"

"My Past?,"

"Yes, from the Silver Millennium, when you lived on the moon. I was your mother's advisor, sent to the future to advise you Princess. Although, I wasn't a cat then," replied Luna. "Do you understand?,"

Serena nodded her head, still in awe, "Yea, I guess," She then put her hand to her head and shook it.

"What's wrong?," asked Luna. Serena looked at the cat with a wry smile.

"I knew this was coming, I had foreseen this in my dreams," whispered Serena. Luna nodded her head.

"So I guess I should give you what you need," replied Luna.

"What I need?," asked Serena.

"Yes child, in order for you to transform into Sailor Moon,"

"Sailor Moon?," Luna shook her head.

'Oh boy, I guess she doesn't know everything,' thought Luna.

"You're Sailor Moon, the fighter of Love and Justice," replied Luna.

"How come I don't remember that?," asked Serena.

"Because you weren't a scout back in the Silver Millennium. But times have changed, and you are in need to be a Sailor Scout," said Luna. Serena nodded, soaking in all the information quite well. Suddenly there was a loud bang on Serena's door.

"Come in," said Serena. The door opened to reveal Serena's mom. The elder woman walked in with a smile and sat down on the bed, next to her daughter. She looked at the cat and smiled. She leaned over and picked it up and began to pet it.

"Ah, I see that the cat is awake," replied Mrs. T, running her fingers under Luna's chin. The cat purred in delight moving closer to the woman's hands. Mrs. T looked at her daughter, she used her other hand and brushed back Serena's bangs.

"You had another nightmare last night I see," replied the woman. Serena nodded, putting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah, the same one replays over and over. It wont leave me alone, I just want it all to go away," whispered Serena. Ms. T kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"They will in do time Serena," replied Mrs. T. Serena nodded. "Anyway, you have to get ready for school."

Mrs. T stood from her seat and put Luna down on the bed, "Oh yea, I talked to your father about the cat. He said you can keep it,"

Serena grinned, "Thanks mom,"

"Don't thank me, thank you're father when you come downstairs," Serena's face faltered. "Don't give me that look, you're going to thank him too,"

"But mom," whined Serena.

"No butts, and I mean it Serena." replied Mrs. T sternly.

Serena nodded, " Yes ma'am."

"Good," said Mrs. T " When you're done getting ready, take the cat downstairs to eat. Oh by the way, did you name her?,"

"Yeah, her name is Luna," replied Serena.

"Hmm, I like it," said Mrs. T, before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Serena turned to Luna and saw the cat had a smile.

"Oh, I love your mom, she knows how to make a cat feel good," replied Luna. Serena shook her head and stood up, walking over to her closet. She opened the closet door, pulling out her school uniform. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She put the outfit to the side and took her shower.

Once done, she dressed herself only in a bra, and the bottom portion of her uniform, which consisted of a dark blue skirt, knee high white socks and black dress shoes. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and walked out of the room holding her white button down dress shirt. She put it on, while looking for her book bag. Luna looked at Serena and saw the long scar that went across her stomach.

Serena turned and saw the look Luna had upon her face, "It's from a accident I had a while back,"

Luna shook her head, What?,"

"The scar, I got it from a car accident," said Serena, before she went back into the bathroom. Luna blushed, but luckily it couldn't be seen because of her dark fur.

Serena finished herself up and looked into the mirror, she looked at her school uniform in disgust.

"This looks so ugly," mumbled Serena, leaving the bathroom. She picked up her backpack and went over to Luna.

"Hey, we'll talk more about this Sailor Moon stuff when I get back," replied Serena. The cat nodded and Serena carried her downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, Sammy, Mrs. T and her father sat at the kitchen table eating. She spotted a little bowl filled with tuna in a corner for Luna. She placed Luna on the floor and watched as the cat took off to get something in her belly. Serena smiled and took a seat at the table.

She looked down at her plate and saw that there was hot toast with jelly, bacon, and two sunny side up eggs. Serena picked up a fork and began to eat. Halfway through her meal, she looked up to her father.

"Um, dad," said Serena. Mr. T looked over at his daughter.

"What?,"

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me keep the cat," said Serena with a small smile. Mr. T grunted.

"What ever. If that fur ball gets in my way, it will become target practice and will be placed on my mantel," replied Mr. T. Serena's smile faded and she looked at her plate of food, anger showing in her eyes. Mrs. T glared at her husband and then patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Come on honey, You have to get to school. Let's go Sam," said Mrs. T. Serena stood from her seat as well as Sam. Serena pat Luna on the head, before she left, and Mrs. T smacked her husband upside the head, before she too left the room and out of the house.

Sam climbed into the back seat, as Serena climbed into the front. Mrs. T followed in afterwards, taking on the driver's side. She drove off, taking Sam to school first, after dropping him off, she went to Serena's school. She turned to her daughter.

"I'm sorry Serena, I was hoping he wouldn't talk to you that way," said Mrs. T. Serena turned to her mother with pain filled eyes.

"It's ok mom, I'm used to it," replied Serena.

Mrs. T shook her head, "It's never ok Serena. He's your father and you don't deserve to be treated like that, not by him or by anyone. Do you understand me?,"

Serena nodded her head, " Yes I do,"

Mrs. T smiled, "Good, now have a great day at school,"

Serena smiled and hugged and kissed her mom, "Yea, I will, Love you,"

"I love you too," responded Mrs. T before she drove off. Serena turned and looked at the gigantic school.

"Oh man, what am I getting into?,"

Author: Well that's all. Longer then my last chapter I hoped you enjoyed and please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!

"Oh man, what am I getting into?," whispered Serena, staring at the gigantic school in awe. She looked at the kids her age, many of them sitting outside of the building conversing. She smiled, seeing as some of the students walked by, smiling at her and waving.

"Serena!," shouted someone to the side of her. Serena turned to the left, to see Mina, Amy and Lita running towards her, grinning from ear to ear. Serena smiled turning to them.

"Hi guys," replied Serena with a grin. The girls stopped running to a walk, when the where closer enough to Serena. Lita walked over to her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey girl, what's up?, asked the tall brunette.

"Nothing much really," replied Serena, smiling at them. Mina an Amy walked over to the other side of Serena.

"Hey Serena, don't you need to go to the office, to get your schedule and stuff?," asked Amy.

Serena nodded her head, "Yea, can you guys show me where it is?,"

"Yea of course," replied Mina with a grin. With that, the group of four girls, they walked inside of the building. Upon entering, Serena could see people staring at her, whispering about a new girl. She blushed, seeing several guys check her out, whistling and asking for her number.

After what felt like an eternity, they made it to the main office. When they entered, they saw a rather plump woman, with big round glasses, sitting at her desk looking threw one of her drawers. The elderly woman looked up and smiled at the four girls.

"Hi, how can I help you?," she asked in a bubbly voice. Serena stepped forward.

"Um, I just moved here and I'm a new student," the elder woman smiled and looked through her folders.

"Serena Tuskino right?," asked the woman.

Serena nodded, " Yes ma'am,"

The woman went back to her files and pulled out a couple of papers. A bell rang and Lita, Amy and Mina looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh man, we're going to be so late!," exclaimed Mina.

Amy looked towards the elder woman, "Mrs. Plumb, can you give us a pass?," asked Amy.

Mrs. Plumb nodded her head and smiled, "Yes of course,"

She pulled out a little notepad full of passes, she began to write out their names and handed it to the three girls. The three thanked the woman kindly and then turned to Serena.

"Hey Serena, we got to jet…we'll see you later ok?," said Lita.

Serena nodded, "Yea, I'll see you guys later,"

The three girls smiled, before they took off out of the door. Mrs. Plumb laughed at the girls antics. Serena turned to the older with a smile.

Mrs. Plumb looked up at the girl, "You chose a nice group of girls to be friends with,"

Serena nodded, and took her schedule and locker number from the elderly woman. "I hope you have a good day Ms. Tuskino,"

Serena turned to her when she opened the door, "Same to you,"

Serena walked out of the office and looked at her locker number. She then looked at some of the locker numbers that were near her and was nowhere near where she was suppose to be. She sighed and started walking down the hallways.

She finally found her locker and started doing the combo. When she went to open it, it wouldn't open. She pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. She growled, doing the combo over, but came up with the same results. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly turned around to a girl with brown shoulder length hair and matching eyes. (Author: cant remember molly's eye color). The girl giggled and then smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you,"

Serena smiled, "Its ok,"

The girl reached out her hand, "Hi, my name is Molly, what's yours?,"

"It's Serena," she replied, shaking Molly's hand firmly. Molly looked at the hand in surprise, feeling the girl's strong grip.

"Nice to meet you," Molly then pointed towards the locker Serena was having trouble with. "Do you need help?"

Serena nodded her head, "Yes please,"

Molly smiled, taking Serena's locker combo and putting in the code. The locker was indeed jammed, so she hit the locker. It swung open and she smiled at Serena.

"The lockers here are crappy , they need a little hit to get them open,"

Serena smiled, "Thanks,"

"No problem," She then looked at Serena's schedule. "Hey we have English together, I can show you where it is,"

"Yea, that would be great," replied Serena, closing her locker door, then grabbing her book bag. She followed Molly, talking to the nice girl. When they reached the classroom door, Serena swallowed hard, becoming nervous.

Molly turned to her, "Hey its ok, there's nothing to be nervous about,"

Serena turned to her and smiled, then Molly turned back to the door and opened it. Class stopped quickly upon the disruption, the opening of the door caused. Everyone turned to the door, seeing Molly and someone they have never seen before enter the room.

Serena looked to the floor, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Molly explained to the teacher as to why she was late, and the teacher told her to sit down. The teacher walked over to the Serena and smiled.

"Hi, My name is Ms. Haruna."

She looked up seeing the woman with red hair and green eyes. She looked rather young, maybe in her early twenties.

"Hi," whispered Serena.

Ms. Haruna smiled at the girl's sudden shyness, "Hey, what's your name?,"

"Serena,"

Mrs. Haruna smiled and turned to the rest of the class. "Class, we have a new student today."

Everyone quieted down, listening to the teacher, "This is Serena, say hi,"

"Hi!," chorused everyone in the class. Serena blushed slightly, feeling all of the attention on her. The teacher looked at Serena's schedule, making sure she was in the right class, and she was. Seeing an empty seat next to Molly, Mrs. Haruna told Serena to take a seat next to her.

As Serena walked by, she could hear people saying 'hi', and 'how are you doing', and 'nice to meet you'.

Serena took her seat and began her first day of class.

School went by like a flash, Serena meeting tons of new people, making a lot of new friends. Now, Serena stood outside of school, with Amy, Lita and Mina. They were talking happily, when they saw Rei run up the side walk, and towards the school.

They smiled waving her over. Rei ran up the steps and smiled seeing Serena and the girls. "Hi guys,"

"Hey Rei," the girls chorused together.

Rei turned to Serena, "So, how was your first day of school?,"

"It was really good actually," she replied with a smile.

"That's good," replied Rei, "Hey, are you still going to the arcade?,"

"Yea, I just have to go home first. What time do you want me to be there?,"

"Around 5pm would be good,"

Serena nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be there."

"Good, now I think we have to head home ourselves," replied Lita, standing up from her seat on the steps. The rest of the girls followed in the lead, Serena looked towards the parking lot and saw her mother waving her over.

Serena stood, "Hey guys, my mom is here, I'll see you guys later at 5pm,"

They nodded and waved bye to Serena, as she ran off to the car. They watched as she drove off with her mother.

"Come on you guys, we have a Senshi meeting to attend," said Rei, before she started towards her home. The girls agreed and followed after the raven haired girl.

Author: That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Well long time no see. Been busy with stuff…plus I had some of this written…and it got erased!! Well, anyways, let me warn you…I've never seen the first season of Sailor Moon…so I'm pretty much making up stuff as I go along and I know the outers don't come out till way later in the series, but I want them now so hah!! sticks out tongue Sooooo there wont be n e of that Hotaru having the pharaoh or what ever in her ok? Well enough rambling, hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters in this story.

The sky was dark, not a star shun within it, light only being supported by the moon, which hung high, covered partially by clouds. Serena walked down the dark streets of downtown Tokyo, a place where no child should ever be, a place where a parent feared for their children to go, and who could blame them? Hookers roamed the streets, standing on every possible street corner there was. Drug dealers hiding in dark alleys, selling death to kids.

Serena kept her head low, never making eye contact with those around her. She had her head covered by a black hood from her sweatshirt, a few black strands of hair hanging around her face. She had her hands stuffed in the front pocket of her sweater, fingering a cigarette lighter and a pack of Newports.

She moved towards a building and leaned up against it. She pulled out a cigarette, placing it inside her slightly parted lips. With her head still downwards, she pulled out her lighter, lighting the cig. She placed the lighter back in her pocket, and sucked in heavily on the cig, then letting the smoke flow out of her nostrils, tilting her face up to the sky as well.

She leaned her head against the brick building behind her, releasing a heavy long sigh. Her and her old man had gone at it again. Nothing but screams and insults thrown at her like flaming knives striking her in her heart over and over again.

Will this ever end? Oh God she hoped so…

Serena placed a hand on her slightly swollen and sore cheek. Ken had hit her once again, back handed her across the face as hard as he could, throwing her head to the side harshly, making her crash onto the ground with a loud thud…and that wasn't the first time.

Elaine didn't know Ken had hit Serena, and that he had done so in the past. Ken had hit her plenty of times, a smack here and there…but never anything more than that, unless he was drunk, but lets not get into that. Serena closed her eyes, she would never tell her mother of the things her father had done to her, especially when she was younger…she would never tell a soul.

"Don't you think you're a bit too young for smoking?" came a husky, yet feminine reply.

Serena dropped her head a little and snapped her eyes open startled. Her eyes met up with a tall and lean figure with sandy blond hair, intense piercing eyes… Serena stared into the figure's eyes momentarily, seeing something flicker with in them, what was it, pain? She gave a further observation, the slender body that seemed too feminine…yet so masculine.

The figure was clothed in a white button down shirt, khaki pants, and had a leather jacket slung over the shoulder. She was having an inner conflict with her self on determining the gender of this person. She looked upon the person chest, and noticed the slight curves of breast through the large shirt.

'

_Female,' _thought Serena. She snapped out of her thoughts with a sharp reply of, " What's it to you?"

The woman shrugged, looking down at Serena. "Nothing, just wondering why you're sucking on something that will eventually kill you."

Serena glared at the unknown woman. "Well, it's none of your business." She pushed herself off of the wall, tossing her cigarette to the ground and twisting her foot upon it. She swiftly turned around, walking away.

The woman had a small grin form upon her lips, "I see our princess has an attitude."

Serena's eyes widened when she heard that and quickly turned around only to see…nothing. A cool breeze brushed comfortingly against her cheek. She could have sworn she felt a presence within it, but only shook her head.

"Who was that?" she whispered, a very strong sense of déjà vu hit her hard. She narrowed her eyes momentarily, and then turned, making her way back to the place she called home.

She strolled through a park, idolizing the flowers and trees. She had her brows furrowed, a bit of envy welling up inside. She kneeled down by a patch of roses, fingering the soft red petals. "So beautiful, yet so dangerous." She eyed the thorns, and smiled ruefully.

She looked towards the direction that would lead her home, the last place she wanted to be at the moment. She looked down at her transformation brooch she now held in her hand, fingering it lightly. A small, yet devious smile crossed her face, wanting to transform for the first time. She looked around to make sure no one was present and looked down once again at the brooch. "Won't hurt to try."

She clutched onto the brooch tightly and shouted, " MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP ".

She was engulfed in bright lights and pink ribbons, know stood the mystical being of Sailor Moon. With her hair glowing a gold-ish yellow color. Still up in it's ponytails her hair was cascading down her back up to her ankles. A gold tiara with a crescent moon insignia in the middle wrapper was around her forehead and a pair of crescent moon earrings hanging loosely from ears.

She wore a red chocker with a gold crescent moon in the middle. She also wore a pair of white gloves that stopped at the elbows. She had on a white bodice with a blue sailor type collar and a large red bow on her chest. The most powerful weapon in the world that has saved the world many times laid upon her chest pinned to the middle of the bow was the Silver Imperialiam Crystal. She wore a short revealing blue skirt that hugged her hips delicately. To complete her outfit she had on red high-heeled boots that stopped just below the knees.

She looked down at her sailor outfit and her nose scrunched up a bit. "God, talk about a short skirt…and this…bodice is so damn tight! How am I supposed to breathe!" She soon fell silent, feeling something brush against her back.

She brought her hand behind her back, clutching onto her long thick blonde hair. She brought it in front of her, holding it now with both hands. Her eyes widened, tears welling up. "Oh my God…"

She dropped to her knees, overwhelmed by the bad memories…the bad voices. She could hear the name-callings, the taunts…could see her father picking her up by the hair to scream at her, see the kids yanking on her hair with cruelty. Serena covered her ears, trying to block out the sounds…

Luna had followed Serena to the outskirts of town, feeling concern for the child. She had watched as her father had hit her, and watched as teen stormed her way to her room, then sneak out of the window. She hid in an alley when Serena stopped to take a smoke break. When she saw the tall blonde, she too felt a strange sense of déjà vu…like she had seen that person before.

Unfortunately, Luna herself did not remember who the real identities of Sailor Scouts were either.

She followed the young princess to the park and watched her in the flowers and as well seen her with her brooch, watched the devious smile cross the princess face with humor. Watched in amazement, seeing the transformation of Sailor Moon. Deep concern and sadness flooded through her, seeing the young princess having a break down, and not understanding why, or how to comfort her.

All she could do was watch…and pray that her princess could pull herself together.

A blood-curdling scream rang out, chilling Luna and Serena to the core. Serena stood to her feet, all of the horrible memories and voices fading quickly. She looked around wildly, '_where did that come from?_' she thought.

The scream rung out once again, and she made her way towards the direction in top speed. She slid to a halt, talking a step back with wide eyes. "What the hell is that?"

She looked up at the ugliest thing she has ever seen since seeing her father's feet. The monster must have been 10ft tall, with 6 eyes, spikes sprouting from its back. A huge muscled body; just complete ugliness.

Serena heard another scream and spotted a little girl who must have been no older that 6 years old. The monster held the child in his hands, giving off a wicked laugh. Serena growled, lunging forward and kicked the unexpected monster in the leg.

The monster howled, dropping the child and clutching it's leg. Serena turned quickly, grabbing the child before she hit the ground. Serena twisted her body and landed on the ground so that the child would not be harmed.

She stood up slowly, setting the child on the ground. She bent down at eye level to the child. "Go…run!"

The child nodded, turning around and running off as fast as she could. Serena turned towards the monster that was now looking down at her angrily. With an enraged roar, the monster attacked.

The Inner Sailor Senshi stood on the branches in a high tree watching the fight between Sailor Moon and the monster. Sailor Mars looked towards her companions. "Who the hell is that?"

Sailor Venus shrugged. "I don't know." She looked towards the others. "I didn't know there were suppose to be another Senshi."

Sailor Mercury nodded. "It's true. There isn't supposed to be another one. Though, my computer reads that she is a real Senshi and is not a fraud." Mercury looked towards the new Senshi. "We must find out who she is."

The Outer Senshi suddenly appeared within the tree except for Sailor Pluto. Sailor Uranus looked down at the battlefield, arching a brow. "Whoa…who is…"

"We don't know." Interrupted Sailor Jupiter.

Tuxedo Mask joined the group, looking around at the group of women. "Having some sort of get together?"

Uranus frowned "Shut up Tux boy."

Tuxedo looked down at the battlefield, repeating the question no one knew. "Who's that?"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" they all shouted.

"Alright alright!! Don't need to shout!,"

He looked down to the fight. "Well, whoever she is, she's kicking major ass."

Jupiter grinned. "Yea she is…though, she seems familiar."

Serena thrust another kick, sending the monster down to it's knees. Serena stood back, breathing heavily. "God! Just die already!."

She suddenly heard a voice whisper something that sounded something like…Moon Tiarra Magic. She cocked and eyebrow and whispered Moon Tiarra Magic to her self. When she said it, her tiara began to glow.

She soon heard someone whisper to grab the tiara, which she did. She looked down at the tiara, which soon turned into a blinding white disk. She looked down at it and then at the monster. She grinned, hurling it at monster as hard as she could.

The tiara hit the monster dead on, causing the monster to scream in agony. The monster was soon engulfed in white light, and with a spectacular soundless explosion, there was nothing left save for a pile of dust blowing away in the wind.

The tiara came back like a boomerang, taking its rightful place back around Serena's forehead. Serena looked at where the monster once was in complete shock. She done it…she really did it. A huge grin crossed her face and she pumped her fist up into the air.

"Hell yea!!" she jumped up and down with child like excitement. "I did it I did it!" she cheered over and over again.

She soon calmed down and noticed a little doll on the ground a few feet away from her. She made her way towards it, picking up the little Cabbage Patch Doll. She looked ahead of her and saw the little girl she just had saved poke her head out from behind a tree.

She walked over to the child and held out the doll. "Is this yours?"

The little girl nodded, taking the doll from Serena's hands and held it tight to her. "Hmm, do you know where you live?"

The little girl nodded and Serena reached down and picked the girl up. "Alright then, I'll take you home."

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask watched as Serena left. They all looked at each other and agreed that they needed a serious meeting.

Author: Well I'm done with this chappy! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Author:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SM characters in this fic!

Luna stared upon her sleeping princess with pride; since she watched her take down the horrid monster that attacked that little girl no more than 3 hours ago. Though, she was slightly puzzled because she had seen the young princess have a mental break in the park.  
"Oh dear child," whispered Luna. "What going on in that head of yours?"

The dark purple cat ears twitched as she heard the door knob turn. She quickly jumped off of the bed and took a hiding spot in a dark corner. Ken opened the door and walked through and spotted his sleeping child in the bed. He made his way over to her bed, touching her face and lifting it slightly. He eyed the area where he had hit her and was relieved that the swelling had gone down considerably.

Sighing heavily, noting that the bruise was hardly visible; he shook his daughter awake. The "raven" grumbled, mumbling something incoherent. When Ken shook her again, she groaned and mumbled "5 more minutes."

Ken frowned, shaking her harder. "Get up girl." He demanded, causing Serena to open her eyes wearily. She groaned and rolled over, placing her pillow over her head.

"I'm sick, go away!" she feigned a cough and clutched her covers tightly around her.  
Ken this time growled in annoyance, taking a hold of the blanket and pillow and yanking it from Serena's reach. "Up, NOW!"

Serena whined, over dramatically sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. "What?"  
Now pleased at getting the child to sit up, he replied. "Get dressed, you got school."  
Serena glared at her father, "Why are you waking me up and not mom?"

Ken narrowed his eyes on his daughter. "Because I wanted to, now get dressed."

"Pft…you just wanted to see if my face swelled up." mumbled Serena, turning away from her father.

Ken reached forward, grabbing Serena by the collar of her PJ's. He pulled her forward, their noses now touching and anger burning in his eyes. "What did you say to me?"

Serena stared into his eyes fearlessly. "I said you wanted to save your ass by making sure you didn't leave any noticeable marks on me."

A knock rung out on the door and the duo simultaneously turned towards the door. Elaine walked in and saw her husband holding her child by the collar of her shirt.

She frowned deeply. "What is going on here?"

Ken swallowed deeply; he was caught. Serena slapped Ken's hand away from her collar, and looked at her mother. "Nothing mom." She shifted her eyes to her dad. "We were just fooling around."

Elaine eyed her daughter momentarily and finally nodded her head. "Mm hmm, well anyways, breakfast is ready."

She looked at her daughter's attire. "Honey, hurry up and get dressed!" She shook her head. "You have to go to school soon." she then quickly turned, making her way to Sam's room to see if her son was really getting dressed or was still in the bed asleep.

Ken looked down at her daughter questioningly. Serena smirked. "I would have told her, but I really wasn't in the mood to go through a bunch of bull I really don't care to listen too."  
The older man snorted and headed for the door. "Whatever."  
Serena sneered. "I should tell her though."

The comment stopped her father dead in his tracks and he slowly turned his head to look at her. Serena stared blankly at the ground, remembering things she wished she would forget. "I should tell her what Uncle had done to me…what you're doing to me."

She shifted her eyes upon her father, who involuntarily shivered. The haunted look stirred something deep within him and he wasn't sure what it was.

"But I won't."

Ken cocked a brow. "Oh? Well, why not?"

Serena smiled. "Because…for some ungodly reason, Mom loves you and you somehow make her happy." She looked to the ground. "I don't want to mess that up."

She suddenly gave off a bitter laugh. "How would you think she'd react to finding out that the man of her dreams and his brother is tormenting her little girl?"

Ken clenched his hands into tight fists. "Shut up. Your making up things again. Nothing ever happened…"

Serena shot up from her bed, her body trembling with rage. "It never happened, my ass!" she nearly screeched. Her anger was beginning to boil and she was starting to black out…and that wasn't a good thing, not a good thing at all.

She gritted her teeth almost painfully tight. "You may try to block it out of that head of yours, but I remember it every damn day." She turned her enraged darkened eyes upon her father. "I remember what Uncle did, and I always will. I know that it was real…don't pull that crap on me."

Serena closed her eyes. "I can still hear his laughter as I screamed and wailed in pain and I bet you enjoyed every tormenting second of it."

"Enough!" exclaimed Ken, his hands now dripping small droplets of blood by his nails digging into the palms of his hands. He was facing the door and his body had tremors flowing through it. "Get dressed and get to school."

With that, he walked out the door and slammed it shut as he left. Serena heard him pound on Sam's door and shouting at the boy to get out of the bed or else. She sighed heavily and flopped back on the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luna come out of her hiding place and leap on to the bed.

She placed the purple cat on her chest and scratched behind her ears. "Sorry you had to hear all of that." She shifted her eyes to the clock beside her head and swore under her breath, seeing the red bold numbers of 7:30am.

"Crap! I got 30 minutes till school starts!" She placed Luna on the bed and bounded off to the bathroom for a quick wash.

+

School went by as a blur and Serena was slowing walking down the street. She heard her name being called and she saw her friend Mina running down the side walk to meet up with her.

"Hey, Serena! Wait up!" called the blonde, catching up to her friend. She slowed her pace down to a walk and grinned brightly.

"Hey, you want to go to the arcade?"

Serena smiled, "I don't know."

Mina pouted. "Aw! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Will the others be there?"

Mina nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, they'll be there later."

Serena grinned. "Alright, let's go!"

+  
Serena and Mina were sitting at a table, chowing down on some pizza. Mina was talking a mile a minute and Serena tried very hard to understand what the girl was talking about. She looked around and spotted a racing game that was soooo calling her name.

She grinned, turning to Mina who was still babbling. "Hey Mina, lets play that racing game over there." She said, pointing in the direction of it. Mina shut her mouth and looked to the racing game. A smile crept across her face and she nodded. "Yea."

She jumped out of her seat and made her way over to the game. She took a seat and patted on the other seat beside her. "Come on Serena, race me!"

Serena hopped into the seat, and the duo inserted a few coins and the game began. An hour flew by and the two girls continued to race. A good size of youngsters surrounded the game, watching as the two played animatedly.

Soon the rest of the inner Sailor Senshi walked into the arcade and spotted over a dozen kids surrounding one game. They walked over towards it to see what all of the commotion was about and all they could do was shake their heads, watching the princess and the Senshi of love go head to head in a racing game for dear life.

'GAME OVER' flashed on both screens and Mina smacked the steering wheel angrily. "Man! You beat me again!"

Serena snickered in triumph. "I guess I'm just good, is all."

"Uh huh," mumbled Mina, sulking pitifully.

The outer Senshi suddenly walked into the door. The four scouts walked over towards the game, a grinning Amara in the lead. She tapped the back of Mina's seat and the blonde looked up questioningly. "Hey, you mind if I play?"

Mina shook her head. "No…wasted all my money on that game!" she wailed and made her way over to the table, and munched on some slightly chilled pizza.

Amara took a seat and turned towards her princess. Serena turned her head towards the blonde and her eyes widened as she gasped. "You!"

Amara grinned. "The one and only."

She inserted some coins into the game and positioned her foot on the gas pedal. "Race me."  
Serena eyed her then shrugged, putting some money in the machine. She suddenly smirked, already claiming her victory. As soon as the screen blared "GO", she stomped on the gas pedal. After a few seconds, she realized that Amara wasn't doing a thing. She glanced at her several times then finally asked, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Amara smirked. "Just drive."

Serena shrugged and did as she was told. She soon went around the course twice and was nearing the end of the race. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amara sit up and take hold of the steering wheel.

Before Serena could even blink, Amara's car went around the course twice and then…she was passing her! Serena's mouth dropped down as Amara's car rolled in to first place.

Serena frowned. "How the hell…" She snapped her eyes over to the tall blonde sitting beside her, who was smirking.

"You so cheated!"

Amara burst out into laughter. "No, I'm just good."

Serena glared, her face turning slightly red in anger. "There is no way!" she looked towards the game then back at Amara. "It's impossible to do something like that!"

Amara grinned. "Stop being such a sore loser." She briskly got up from the seat and made her way over to her girlfriend Michelle and the rest of the Outer Sailor Senshi.

Serena looked towards the Outer Senshi and eyed them closely, déjà vu hitting her hard. "Why does it feel like I know them," She whispered to herself. She then turned to the Inner Senshi, the same feeling coursing through her.

She stared upon the two groups of scouts in deep thought. 'Who are these people?' She pondered to herself. Rei looked towards the blonde and cocked an eyebrow. "You know Serena, you may be good, but Amara here is the best."

Serena looked up at the senshi of fire with furrowed brows. "Amara?" She looked towards Amara and her eyes suddenly widened. "Amara Tenoh, the race car driver?"

Amara nodded with a smirk. "The one and only."

Serena suddenly pouted. "Well then, I really didn't stand a chance." She stood to her feet and stretched, popping sounds coming from her spine. She looked towards the woman and watched as Amara possessively wrapped her arms around an aqua haired beauty, and then her eyes shifted towards the little girl and the woman who the little girl was clinging onto.  
"So…who are you three?"

The aqua haired beauty smiled a dazzling smile. "I am Michelle. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Serena eyed here, "You're that famous violinist aren't you?" She watched as Michelle nod, the dazzling smile never faultering. Michelle then looked down towards the little girl. "This is little Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru." The small child gave a shy smile, and then held more tightly onto the woman she had clung to earlier.

Serena's eyes then shifted up to the tall woman Hotaru clung too. "And you are?"

"I am Setsuna,"

The young teen cocked a brow, "The famous designer." She furrowed her brows. 'Wow, I just met three celebrities within 5 minutes. Unreal!'

She sighed, running her fingers through her black locks. Her cell phone suddenly rang and she quickly answered it.

The Sailor Senshi watched their princess conversed intently on the phone. She soon hung up and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I need to get going. My mom has dinner ready." She stood up swiftly. She looked towards the four people she had recently met. "It was nice to meet you."

She soon turned to her new found friends. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. See you guys later."

They all waved her goodbye and as she made her way to the door she heard a voice she would of rather not had heard. "Oh, leaving so soon?"

Serena's face faulted and she turned towards Darien. She frowned at him deeply, "Ah, the dickhead that crashed into me the other day."

"Wow, don't you have a potty mouth." Darien gave her a coy smile. He leaned against the bar he sat at. "F.Y.I. you crashed into me, little girl."

Serena growled deeply in her throat. "I don't have time for this you jerk-off." She turned on her heels and stormed her way out of the arcade.

Darien grinned at her retreating back. "Sassy. I like her."

Author: Well, that's all for now! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Author: wow…its been a minute LOL! Life got real crazy, and I haven't had the time to write, plus my brother spilled orange soda in my old computer n wiped out all the new chapters I had started sigh but I've finally got myself motivated, so I hope u enjoy

Serena lay sprawled out on her stomach along her bed, deep in thought. She pondered over the 8 people that plagued her mind since the day that she met them. _'Why does it feel like I should know th_e_se people.' _thought Serena.

She rolled over onto her back, sighing heavily, and staring up at the ceiling. Luna took this time to bound into the room, belly filled with tuna. While licking her lips, she leaped up onto Serena's bed, walking across the girl's belly and resting peacefully upon her chest. Her tail lulled around as Serena scratched behind her ears, and she couldn't help but let a small purr escape her feline lips.

"Serena…"

Serena looked down at the cat, eyebrow cocked in curiosity, "Hm?"

"I need to ask you something."

Serena took a hold of the cat and sat up, placing Luna on her lap. "What do you want to ask me?"

Suddenly, Serena clutched her head, severe pain flowing threw her head. Luna jumped off of her lap, startled. She looked upon her princess bewildered, watching as the girl slipped off of the bed and to her knees. Serena placed her head on the floor, eyes clenched tightly shut. Her breathing started to quicken as the pain became worse with each passing second.

"What's wrong?!" exclaimed Luna, fear apparent in her large purple eyes.

Serena rolled onto her back, beginning to rock from side to side. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and heard a faint whisper in the back of her mind; danger. The pain suddenly vanished and she suddenly shot up from the floor.

"Fuck…" she muttered through clenched teeth. She slowly stood to her feet, everything becoming a bit unsteady. She looked to Luna, who stood frozen stiff with fright.

"Someone needs my help." whispered Serena, making her way to her bedroom window. Luna shook her head, and followed after the girl, who was already halfway out of the window.

Serena jumped off of the roof, and landed gracefully in the yard. She quickly made her way to the fence and jumped over it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Luna following closely behind her. Serena started to jog, and then sprinted into a full fledge run. The pain began to come back, which she soon realized meant that she was getting closer to where the "danger" was.

She came to a screeching halt when she spotted a Youma terrorizing the city. Although, what caused her to stop so quickly was the fact that she seen 8 females dressed in the sailor attire and one male dawned in a tuxedo.

She furrowed her brows and backed up and cloaked herself behind a nearby building. She grabbed her broach and transformed into Sailor Moon. She peaked out from behind the building, just in enough time to see the large Youma dish out an attack that knocked the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask to the ground.

"I've got to help them." whispered Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiarra Magic." She grabbed her tiara and clenched it in one hand tightly. She stared upon the Youma, and without hesitation she bolted forward, charging head on to the Youma. The Youma being too occupied, didn't notice the sneak attack, and was quite startled when it felt an excruciating pain tear through its bulging right arm. The Youma looked down upon its arm that was evaporating into dust.

The Youma was ready to howl in rage, when Sailor Moon swiped its feet from underneath it. It fell to its back and looked up to see the moon senshi above it, tiara in hand. The Youma rolled over in enough time to dodge the attack. As Sailor Moon was about to touch ground, the Youma snatched her up by the throat and hurled her into a brick wall.

Sailor Moon fell to the ground with a loud _'thud',_ causing the Youma to cackle in victory. It made its way towards the fallen Senshi, as Moon was rolled onto her stomach with a moan. The Youma grabbed Moon by her leg, yanking her up. It cocked its head to the side as an evil grin crossed over its grotesque face. He clenched his hand around her leg even tighter, and then began to spin, spinning moon around in circles, and then un-expectantly letting go.

Moon flew a good 10 feet, crashing into a tree, and landed upon the ground motionless. The Youma smirked until it felt an excruciating pain across its back. It turned, seeing the other senshi as well as tuxedo mask standing behind it, crouched in fighting stances. The youma let out a roar before it raised its large fists into the air, and smashing it to the ground. The ground tore apart from the impact, sending the heroes crashing to the ground once again. The youma gave off yet another loud cackle.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

From the corner of its eye, the youma noticed Sailor Moon on her knees, cradling her side, face downcast. She was breathing heavily and slowly raised her head, cocking her head to the side to look upon her foe, blood trickling down the side of her face.

"You think this is funny?" she whispered through clenched teeth. She could feel herself blacking out with rage. She slowly rose to her feet, glaring at the youma with anger and hatred. "I'll show you what's funny," she growled, charging at the youma head on.

The Youma was taken by surprise and was unable to avoid being tackled to the ground. Sailor moon straddled his chest and began pounding both fists into its face. Suddenly she called out, 'moon tiara magic,' and snatched the tiara from her head. She stared the beast in the eyes with a smirk, causing the large Youma to actually quiver in fear. She took the tiara and jabbed it straight between the eyes, and a blinding white light surrounded them both.

When the light cleared, all that was left was Sailor Moon sitting on her knees, cradling her injured side, a small smile gracing her lips. The tiara had replaced itself on her forehead, and pile of dust was whisking away.

"Now that…was funny" she whispered, slowly and unsteadily rising to her feet.

"I really don't think you should stand."

Moon visibly tensed, totally forgetting that she wasn't alone. She slowly turned around and noticed the other Senshi and the one clad in a tux had formed a semi circle around her.

Moon chewed on her bottom lip as she took a step back, looking for a way to escape. A small smirk formed upon her lips as an oh so brilliant idea popped into her head. Her eyes widened as she took another step back. "Another Youma!" She exclaimed.

The group of 9 turned around immediately, preparing for yet another fight. Uranus furrowed her brows… "There's no Youma." She turned back around and noticed that Moon was nowhere in sight. She couldn't help that a small smile graced her lips. "Clever."

Neptune turned upon hearing the response and furrowed her brows, starting to scan the area. "Where did she go?"

Sailor Moon sprinted through the woods and stopped, bending slightly at the waist trying to catch her breath. With a sigh she detransformed and plopped down in the grass. She lifted up her shirt and saw the dark bruising on her side and frowned deeply.

"Damn Youma," she muttered.

"Nice job Serena."

She turned, looking at her feline advisor. Luna came closer to her princess and looked upon her worriedly. "You're hurt."

Serena waved her off. "Nothing too bad." She mumbled, wiping the blood from the side of her face. She slowly stood up, hissing in pain. "Come on Luna, we need to get home."

The feline nodded and followed her princess as they made their journey home. Upon reaching the house, Serena sighed heavily as she looked up at the tree she was going to have to climb to get into the house unnoticed. Muttering several swears, she climbed up the tree with much difficulty. She climbed into her bedroom window, Luna following her lead.

She trudged into her bathroom and stripped down, wanting to take a long hot shower. Once she was finished, she stepped into her bedroom in a towel and advanced towards her dresser, her advisor watching her every movement.

Now clad in a t-shirt and shorts, she sat on the edge of her bed, and ran a hand tiredly through her bangs. She then turned to her advisor questioningly. "What were you going to ask me before…I had that little episode?"

Luna stiffened, unsure if she really wanted to ask at the moment, but decided that she really did want to know the answer to her question. "The other night…when you left…I followed you to the park and I seen you transform for the first time…" Luna paused looking up at her princess. "You looked like you were about to have a mental break down…what happened?"

She watched as the princess's body tensed, and a flicker of emotions present in her eyes. She looked towards her advisor with a wry smile. "Do you really want to know?"

Luna hesitated, than slowly nodded her head. Serena slid back on her bed and pulled Luna on top of her chest and began to pet the feline softly. "When I was younger I had the same hair as Sailor Moon…blonde, length, odangos and all."

She closed her eyes taking a deep shaky breath then looked upon Luna with pain filled eyes. "People ridiculed me for my hair style…constantly being picked on, and having people yank on my hair…I finally cut it and died it black…so I could feel normal, and one less thing people can pick at me about." She replied, whispering the last part.

"When I transformed and seen my hair was the way it used to be…I started hearing those taunts again…I guess I freaked."

Luna nodded, and licked the tears away that began to trail down Serena's face. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't of asked"

"It's all right." She smiled at her companion, though the smile did not reach her eyes. "The past is the past…I'll get over it." She placed Luna on the bed beside her and got under the covers. "I need to get some sleep, school in the morning."

Luna nodded, and curled up beside her. "Sleep well princess," though the words fell to deaf ears because Serena had already fallen asleep.

Author: hoped u like!! Please review


	9. Chapter 8

Serena shot up from her bed, drenched in sweat, eyes wild with fear. She gritted her teeth angrily, a hand placed on her injured side. "Damn nightmares."

Her eyes shifted to her alarm clock seeing that it was only 6:30am. "Well, there's no point in trying to go back to sleep." She looked around for her feline companion, and didn't see her in sight. With a shrug of her shoulders, she stood from the bed slowly, and started to get ready for school.

Once done, she looked in the mirror and noticed that her wound on the side of her head was clearly visible with her hair pulled back. With a frown, she let her hair loose, and used her fingers to comb through her hair to cover the wound. She smiled with satisfaction just as her mother walked into her room.

"Oh wow, you're up already." She stepped completely into the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind. "Looks like you didn't sleep well." Taking note to the heavy bags beneath her daughter's eyes.

"No, I didn't" she whispered tiredly. She watched as her mother took a lock of her "raven" hair and twisted it around her finger."

"I wish you'd let your hair grow out, and let it be blonde."

Serena furrowed her brows. "You liked the way my hair was before?"

Mrs. T smiled, placing a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek before stepping away from her and advancing her way to the door. "I loved the way your hair was before. Now come on, breakfast is ready."

Serena watched as her mother exited the room with a small smile. "Maybe I will do that than." She whispered.

...

Serena slowly trudged down the street tiredly. She was suppose to go to the arcade with her friends, but made up an excuse that she had to stay after school for a while. She really didn't want the others to question why she was walking so slowly, and every so often cradling her side.

She saw the arcade up the road deciding whether or not she wanted to go in. She really did want to go home and lay down, but she was also dying for a large chocolate milkshake. With a small smile she decided she really did want that milk shake.

Picking up her speed she made her way to the arcade. Upon stepping inside she felt the cool breeze of the air conditioner and couldn't help but smile as she saw children running around the arcade with so much excitement. 'I really need to bring Sammy here, he would love it.' She thought to herself.

"Aw, look what the cat dragged in."

Serena gritted her teeth, knowing who made the comment. She whirled around and glared at the ebony haired hottie. "Fuck you."

Darien smirked, "You're a bit too immature for me."

Serena's eyes narrowed into slits. "I wasn't offering."

Just then Andrew came to the counter and smiled. "Hey Serena! Can I get you anything?"

Serena smiled brightly at the cute blonde. "Yea, I want the biggest chocolate shake you got."

Andrew chuckled. "Are you sure, it's pretty large."

Serena nodded enthusiastically and even Darien couldn't help but chuckle. Andrew smile turned into a grin, "Alright then, super large chocolate shake coming up!"

Andrew made his way into the kitchen, just as Serena took a seat on a stool at the bar. She could feel eyes on her, and from the corner of her eye she could see Darien eyeing her. "You like what you see?," she spat, turning her attention on him.

Darien snapped out of his thoughts, a blush hinting his cheeks. He quickly turned from her and muttered "whatever."

Soon Andrew came out with a gigantic glass full of chocolate milkshake, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and a pretty cherry to top it off. He placed it on the table before the nearly drooling Serena.

Darien's eyes widened in shock, "Holy shit, you're not going to drink that entire thing are you?"

Serena grinned after taking a large gulp, sighing happily. "You damn straight I am."

Andrew shook his head. "If you can drink all of that, then I'll give you a milkshake for free everyday."

Serena grinned mischievously. "You sure you want to make that bet?"

Andrew nodded. "Oh yes, nobody has EVER finished a super shake."

Serena reached out her hand to Andrew. "Let's shake on it then."

Andrew rose out his hand, and they both shook on it. "You got your self a deal."

Darien shook his head. "There's no way you can finish that…it's bigger than your head, and you have a pretty big one!"

Serena ignored him, already drinking a quarter of the shake down as if it were nothing.

Within 10 minutes Serena slurped the last drop and leaned back in her seat rubbing her belly, eyes half lidded as if she was on cloud nine. Both Darien and Andrew stared at her with their eyes bulging out their heads and their jaws practically hitting the floor.

"Oh My God!" stated Andrew, not believing his eyes.

Serena smirked, "Free milkshake everyday huh?"

Andrew nodded dumbly and took the large glass off the table and brought it to the kitchen. Darien stared at the petite girl. 'Where the hell did she put it all?' he thought incredulously.

Suddenly Serena felt herself being latched onto from behind, and her body tensed and she winced in pain, in which Darien took note of. The hands immediately dropped and Serena turned to see a worried Mina behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Serena gave off a nervous chuckle, "No not at all."

Mina saw right through it but decided to let it go, "Oh, alright. Well, I thought you weren't coming?"

"I wasn't, but I really wanted a milkshake."

"A pretty damn huge milkshake," muttered Darien.

She shot him a glare as he smirked. "Well it was huge!"

Rolling her eyes, she slid off the bar stool and her eyes widen, feeling as though her bladder was going to explode. With speed she didn't even know she possessed, she bolted for the bathroom, leaving a laughing Darien and a smirking Mina in her wake.

Mina turned her attention to Darien, expression turning serious. "You noticed her flinch in pain didn't you?"

Darien's smile left his face as he nodded in agreement. "Yes, I did. I wonder what that was about."

"I don't know…" she trailed off, just as Serena exited the bathroom, a smile of relief present on her face.

She made her way back over to Mina and leaned up against the counter. "Hey, I need to get home, but I'll be here tomorrow. I want to bring my little brother here."

Mina grinned, "Awsome, I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Yep," she chirped. "Tomorrow it is, see you then." She made her way to the glass double doors. "Bye jerk-off." She added, quickly leaving so she would have the last word.

Darien chuckled. "She is something else." His eyes trailed after the princess till she disappeared from his sight.

Mina smiled, "Yes she is." She looked down at her watch and grimaced at the time. "I need to be heading home myself." She looked up towards Darien. "We'll have a meeting after the arcade."

"Good, we need to discuss the new Senshi that has suddenly appeared." He replied.

With a curt nod, she made her exit. Darien looked down at the countertop with glazed over eyes. "Why do I feel like I should know who this mysterious Senshi is?" he whispered, his question being left unanswered.

...

Serena stepped into the door way of her house, spotting her brother watching tv on the living room floor, and her father reclined in a lazy boy reading a newspaper. She stood in the door way in the kitchen and seen her mother setting the table for dinner.

Mrs. T looked up at her daughter with a smile. "Just in time for dinner."

"I'm not really hungry, I'm going to go and lay down." Muttered Serena.

Mrs. T frowned placing the last of the dishes on the table, and walking over to her daughter. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just really tired," she whispered. She kissed her mother on the cheek and made her way to the stairway, her mother staring after her worriedly.

She stopped halfway up the stairs. "My friends want me to go to the arcade tomorrow after school, is it okay that Sammy comes along?"

Sammy suddenly snapped his head towards his mother and sister, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Oh, I want to go to the arcade!"

"What about homework?"

"Tomorrow is Friday, I wont have no homework and I've been saving my allowance!" whined Sammy.

Mrs. T. rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

Sammy jumped up from his seat on the floor, running over to his mother to give her a tight hug. "Thanks, Mom!"

Mrs. T and Serena giggled at his enthusiasm. Mrs. T patted her son on the head. "Now go and get cleaned up for dinner."

With a squeal of pure delight, he bolted up the steps and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Mrs T shook her head. "I swear you kids only hear what you want to hear." She muttered.

"You know it!" exclaimed Serena, making her way up the stairs.

"Hey, if you get hungry, I'll have some food put to the side for you in the fridge."

"Thanks Mom!" replied Serena, making her way into her room, and closing the door behind her softly.

She drowsily made her way to the bed, dropping her book bag on the floor in the corner. She flopped face first on the bed, scaring the hell out of Luna who was sleeping quite peacefully on the bed.

Luna made her way over to the princess, who had not budged since she landed on the bed. She nudged her with her paw. "Serena…we need to talk."

_...Snore..._

With a sigh, Luna made herself comfortable at the edge of the bed. "I guess we'll talk tomorrow then," she mumbled, letting sleep claim her as well.


	10. Chapter 9

Author: Thanks for the reviews you guys!!

The sun's rays beamed brightly through Serena's curtains, causing the girl's eyes to snap open. Lifting her head up, she looked around her room groggily, waiting for her eyes to adjust. With a frown she looked at her clock and shrieked in terror.

"Fuck! Its 1:30pm."

She shot up from the bed, ignoring the pain that shot up through her side. With panicked eyes, she turned towards her bedroom door, as her mother peered into the room. "Mom, why didn't you wake me!!" she just about screamed.

Mrs. T chuckled, "You looked so tired, and I didn't want to wake you. Go get dressed and I'll take you out to lunch."

With that, she exited the room, leaving a stupefied Serena in her wake. Running a hand shakily through her hair, she let a small frown grace her pretty features. "Mom let me lay out of school…what is really going on?"

Serena made her way down the stairs feeling quite refreshed. She wore tight torn diesel jeans that clung to her hips, with a black studded belt. She as well wore black halter top, showing off her lean stomach, and belly button ring that had a crescent moon graphic in its center. Her bruise had completely cleared from her side, but was still rather sore. She had on a pair of high top black and white converse sneakers and black wristbands with white crescent moon and star designs on each wrist to finish off her attire.

Her mother stood up upon her daughter's entry, wearing a white sundress and matching white sandals. She picked up the car keys that lay on the coffee table and ushered her daughter out of the door, locking it behind them.

"What about Sammy? I was going to pick him up from school and take him to the arcade with me." Said Serena.

"I told him that you would meet him at the arcade, being that his school is about three blocks away." Replied Mrs. T.

The two climbed into the car and made their way into town. The car ride was rather quiet despite the soft music that played. They pulled up to a small restaurant that and Serena couldn't help but smile.

"This is that Jazz coffee shop I noticed the other day…I've been dying to come here." said Serena, linking arms with her mother as they made their way in. They were shown to a small table with two seats and had menus handed to them, Jazz music playing softly in the background.

"Can I get you something to drink while you decide on your order?" asked a young pretty brunette waitress.

Mrs. T smiled warmly at her. "I would like a Latte,"

Writing the order down, the waitress turned to Serena with a smile. "And you?"

"I'll take a cappuccino please."

"Alright, I'll have that ready in just a moment." replied the waitress walking away to complete the order.

They momentarily looked at the menu and decided what they wanted, just as the waitress came to them with their drinks. She placed them down on the table, and once again held out her notepad to take their order.

"Have you decided on you order, or do you need more time."

"No, we know what we want," stated Serena politely. "I would like the crispy chicken sandwich and fries."

"And I would like the ceaser salad."

"Alright, it will be out shortly." replied the waitress, leaving the duo once again.

Serena slowly sipped on her cappuccino, and looked up at her mother who was staring at her intently. "Is there something on my face?" asked Serena.

Mrs. T laughed softly. "No dear, can I not admire how beautiful my daughter has become?"

Serena blushed profusely, looking down at her drink. She suddenly cocked an eyebrow and looked up at her mother. "So why did you really let me stay home from school, I know being tired wasn't the only reason."

An out of character giggle escaped Mrs. T as she cover mouth with a hand. "Can't get by you can I?" She suddenly became serious, rising out a hand to caress the side of her daughter's face, than brushing back the locks to reveal the ugly bruise that lay on her temple."

Serena stiffened, and her eyes widened. Mrs. T brushed her thumb lightly across the bruise and frowned slightly. "When I came into your room to wake you, I seen this and I wanted to ask you about it. I rather talk to you while your father wasn't present."

She dropped her hands into her lap just as the waitress took that moment to bring the food to the table, oblivious to the tension that had begun to form. "Here you go, and I hope you enjoy. Do you need refills?

Mrs. T shook her head. "No, we're fine. Thank you."

The waitress smiled brightly, "Well if you need anything I'll be over there." And with that she left the duo to finish their conversation.

"So, how did that happen?" question Mrs. T.

Serena closed her eyes, knowing full well she couldn't tell her mother that her alter ego was the super heroine Sailor Moon, that she protected the world from Youma who terrorized the city.

She looked up at her mother. "The other night, I woke up from a nightmare a little disoriented, and I tripped over my book bag on my way to the bathroom and hit my head on the side of the dresser."

Mrs. T saw right through the lie, even though it was a damn good one. She held her tongue; her daughter only lied when it was necessary, so she would not push the issue…for now. "Why didn't you tell me, you could have had a concussion or something…that's very serious."

Serena looked down at her plate shamefully. "I'm sorry; I just didn't think it was that big of a deal."

She patted her daughter's knee under the table. "Just let me know things like that, I don't care how small the wound is."

Breaking out into a large smile, she replied, "Now hurry up and eat, so you can have fun with your friends and brother."

Serena grinned, digging into her food happily. The duo broke out into small chat about school and other girl talk.

Mrs. T pulled up in front of the arcade, and Serena turned to her mother, placing a kiss on her cheek. Her mother smiled, "Have fun, I'll call you when it's time to come home."

With a nod, Serena made her exit. "Love you!"

"Love you too," and with that, Mrs. T drove off.

Serena waited for the car to disappear into the distance and then made her way into the arcade. The familiar sounds of games and laughter filled her ears, and a sense of excitement welled up inside her. She spotted Andrew behind the counter and made her way towards him.

"Hey Andrew, can I get a chocolate shake please."

"You aren't going to pig out on another big ass shake are you," came a snide remark.

Serena's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance and she looked over towards Darien who has become her rival of being a smart ass. "No you pompous ass, I want a regular one."

She quickly turned back to Andrew, "So, can I get that shake?"

Andrew grinned, "You got it," and made a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

Darien smiled, taking his usual seat at the bar, eyeing Serena from head to tow, as if mesmerizing every curve in her body he had not realized she had. "God, you're beautiful." He whispered.

Serena turned to him. "Did you say something?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he glared upon her. "To be so scrawny you eat a hell of a lot."

Serena's jaw dropped, "I am not scrawny! I am lean and fit." Andrew came out with her milkshake and handed to her, which she thanked him kindly. She turned angry eyes back to Darien. She flicked her hair into his face and walked off. "I have high metabolism"

"High metabolism my ass, them shakes will catch up to you. Don't come crying to me when you have thunder thighs and a pot belly." He burst out laughing when Serena flicked him off and continued her stride to meet her friends at their booth.

She smiled when she neared the table where 8 of her friends sat, chatting happily amongst themselves. Amara spotted her first. "How's it going kitten."

Everyone's attention turned to Serena, causing Serena to smile nervously at all the attention, a blush hinting at her cheeks. "Pretty good, actually."

"Didn't think you were coming, since you weren't at school today" replied Lita, as the girls shifted over to let the princess take a seat with them.

"I wasn't feeling too good this morning, but I'm much better now."

"That's good to hear." beamed Amy, looking over at the girl with a smile.

"Hey I thought you were bringing you little brother?" asked Mina, taking note that Serena was indeed alone.

"Oh, he's supposed to meet me here…" she trailed off spotting her brother coming up the street. She suddenly frowned; noticing how upset he looked.

"Excuse me for a moment." She muttered, standing quickly from her seat and making her way outside. The group of 8 looked at each other in confusion, before they all looked outside the window to see what was going on.

Author: So what do you think, good or no?? Review and keep me motivated!!


	11. Chapter 10

Serena stepped outside and stood in front of her brother. He walked up to her, and stopped, with his head held down, his bangs shielding his face. Serena squatted down in front of him and cocked her head to the side.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey," whispered Sammy.

She furrowed her brows and frowned. "What's the matter?"

She rose out her hand and lifted up his chin. She gave off a startled gasp, seeing the left side of Sammy's face was black and blue, and he had a black eye forming. He had tears rolling down his face, and he looked towards the ground shamefully.

"What the hell happened to your face?" she nearly growled out, wiping the tears away.

He looked up at her, more tears spilling down his face. "I was about a block away from school, when this big kid pushed me from behind, telling me to give him my money. When I said no, he pushed me up against the wall and punched me in the eye, took my money, than pushed me to the ground."

Suddenly they heard someone laugh loudly and both Serena and Sammy turned their attention towards it. There stood a guy that looked to be 17, with short unruly dirty blonde hair. He stood about 5'10 with a muscular build. He was talking loudly with two other people, Serena assumed were his friends.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Sammy's eyes widened in fear and he quickly began to move behind her. Slowly standing up, she turned to her brother.

"Is that him?"

He slowly nodded his head; rage burned in Serena's eyes, despite the smirk on her face. She turned towards the guy and clenched her hands into tight fists.

"Stay here."

Before Sammy could protest, Serena was already across the street. She walked over to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, gray blue eyes staring down at her intently.

"Hey sexy, what can I do for you?" he asked, licking his lips and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Serena smiled sweetly. "Do you know that boy over there?" she asked, pointing to her brother.

The guy looked over and a smirk crossed his face. "Yea that's the little shit I punched for his money earlier; started crying like a little baby."

Serena's eyes narrowed into slits. "Well, he's my little brother…and I suggest you give him his money back."

He cocked his brow and he stared down at her incredulously. "Really now…and what if I don't?"

She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then we are going to have a problem."

He chuckled, looking at his friends with a smug look. He turned back to the petite raven. "A problem, huh?," He let a smirk cross his boyish face. "What the hell are you going to do about it girl?"

A dark look flashed upon Serena's face, as a devious smirk crossed her lips. She took a step back, kicked up her left leg, and made a swift kick forward. Her foot landed cleanly on her opponent's right knee, a sickening crack ringing out.

The teen dropped to the ground immediately, grabbing his wounded knee, "You crazy bitch!!" he screamed.

His friends stood back stunned, and Serena squatted to the wounded teen's eye level. "Call me crazy…one…more…time…" she snarled.

The teen looked up at her with rage filled eyes. "You crazy stupid bitch!" he spat.

With unregistered speed, she grabbed the teen by his hair, shoving his head into the glass window behind them, with extreme force, but not enough to break the glass. She seemingly whipped out a blade from thin air and pressed it up against his throat.

He let out a terrified yelp, and Serena leaned in close to his ear. "Give me your wallet, or I'll slice you're throat open right here."

The teen shakily reached down into his pocket and pulled out a black leather wallet and held it up. Serena let him go, and snatched the wallet from his hand, sticking her blade in her back pocket. She cocked a brow when she saw all the 20's and 50's he had. She snatched out two 20's, closed up the wallet, and threw it onto his lap.

"Now if you fuck with my brother," she paused, "No, if I you see or hear about you and your two goons harassing anybody, I'll be looking for you." With that, she turned away and walked back over to her brother. The other two teens scrambled to their injured friend, helped him up, and scurried on down the street.

Serena made her way to her brother, who stared up at her with amazement. "You were so awesome!" he exclaimed.

Serena giggled, all traces of anger cleared from her face. She handed her brother the money, and he gasped loudly. "He only took 10 dollars!"

Serena smiled sheepishly at him. "Well, I guess that's a helluva lot more games you can play." She bit her bottom lip, "Don't tell anyone about the extra cash, keep that between me and you."

Sammy nodded enthusiastically, knowing that "anyone" specifically meant mom and dad. Serena grinned and ruffled his hair, "Come on, I want to stomp you in this racing game."

"You wish you could stomp me, you know I'm the best!" he exclaimed, opening up the door to the arcade. Upon entry, they heard everyone in the arcade clapping and cheering. Serena and Sammy stood frozen startled.

A young boy came up to the duo with a grin. "It's about time someone taught that jerk a lesson, he's always beating up kids for their money."

"Are you serious?" Serena asked.

"Yep," the boy chirped. "I guess he won't be picking on anybody anymore." He replied, and walked out the double doors of the arcade.

Serena looked around the arcade sheepishly as the crowd of cheers and claps for her died out. With a rather dark shade of red crawling up her cheeks, she made her way to the bar, Sammy following closely behind her.

They both took a seat and Andrew came up to them excitedly. "Oh my God, that was incredible!"

Turning a deeper shade of red, Serena shifted her eyes to the counter top. "It was nothing really."

"Nothing? You just took out a guy 3x your size!" exclaimed Darien who was sitting beside Sammy.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She muttered.

Andrew grinned. "You can have anything you want on the house, I couldn't stand that kid!"

Serena grinned and looked down at her brother, then back up at Andrew. "I would like two cheeseburgers, two chocolate shakes, and a bag of ice for my brother's eye."

Andrew nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Serena rested both elbows on the table and gave off a sigh, followed by a startled yelp, as someone came up and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Damn kitten, you kicked the shit out of him!" exclaimed Amara with a soft chuckle.

Both Sammy and Serena laughed, Serena then swung around in her seat and noticed that the other 7 girls were behind her as well. "I guess I did, huh?"

"Hell yeah you did!" said Lita. She looked towards Serena's little brother. "So, is he your brother?"

Serena nodded, "Yea, this is Sammy." She turned to her brother. "Sammy, these are my friends, Amara, Michelle, Lita, Amy, Mina, Rei, Setsuna, and…"

"Hotaru…," finished Sammy.

Serena cocked a brow, "How'd you know?"

"I go to school with her, she's in my class."

"Oh…okay, well…the guy sitting next to you is dickhead,"

"Darien," he said with a growl.

Serena rolled her eyes, as her friends giggled. "And the blonde who works here is…"

"Andrew," replied Andrew, as he walked out with two milkshakes and a bag of ice. He set the drinks down and handed the bag of ice to Sammy, who in turn placed it on his swollen face.

He gave a mock bow. "Nice to meet you!," then turned around back into the kitchen. He quickly returned with the two cheeseburgers as Serena took a long swig from her shake.

"Oh my God, this is soooooo good!" exclaimed Serena, taking another long slurp.

Darien furrowed his brows, looking at her. "I don't see how you drink those things."

Serena lazily shifted his eyes towards him. "Have you ever had one?"

"Of course not, they're fattening."

The raven choked on her shake, eyes bulging from her head. "What!?," She narrowed her eyes on him. "Are you gay?"

Darien's jaw dropped, and flushed with embarrassment. He heard the other girls snicker at him, and he glared at each of them. "I am not gay."

"Well, prove it. Take a swig, I promise it wont mess up your glorious figure." Darien frowned, but snatched the shake from her hands.

Serena grinned. "No wonder you're so crabby…missing out on the simple pleasures of life."

He snorted, than stared at the shake. With a sigh, he took a small sip. A small smile crept up upon his face, as he took a long swig. "This is good."

Serena chuckled and reached out for her shake. "Good, now give it back."

Darien swiveled around in his seat, back facing the princess. "Nuh uh, Andrew can make you another one."

She growled. "You ass!" his response was a dramatically loud slurp from the shake.

Sulking, she looked towards Andrew, who in return shook his head. "I'm on it!"

She then turned to her brother, noticing that his burger and shake was gone. "Damn Sammy, you never finish before me!" He let out a giggle and Serena ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go play some games…maybe Hotaru will play with you?"

Sammy nodded, jumping off the stool. He handed his now melted bag of ice to his sister and both he and Hotaru went off to play some games. Serena watched them run off, than picked up her plate, and the shake Andrew just placed in front of her.

"Where you going?" asked Michelle.

"Well…you guys are standing, and I rather we all sit at a booth."

Michelle smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Serena grinned, leading the way. They all took a seat and began to converse happily. Hours went by and before they all knew it, the sun was setting. Serena jumped, when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She whipped it out.

"Hello?" a few seconds went by. "Okay, we'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and replaced it back in its rightful place. She looked at her friends. "That was my mom, time to go."

Lita looked down at her watch. "Wow, its 7 already!" she looked outside and noticed the sun had already gone down.

They shuffled out of the booth, and Serena went and retrieved both Hotaru and Sammy and walked back to the group. Hotaru made her way to Setsuna and clung onto her leg, causing the Senshi of time to smile.

Serena ruffled her brother's hair. "Come on, Mom said dinner is ready."

"What did she make?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Awsome!" Sammy grabbed a hold of his sister's arm and began to tug her towards the exit.

"Hey Kitten, how you getting home?" asked Amara, swirling her car keys on one finger.

"Oh I was planning on walking. I don't live to far from here. I'll see you guys later!" Serena waved and made her way outside, making sure to tell Andrew goodbye as well. A beeping noise caught her attention and she spotted Darien unlocking the doors to a black 1968 SS CUDA RV.

'Wow, that's a nice car.' thought Serena.

"Whoa! You're car is so cool Darien!" exclaimed Sammy.

Darien chuckled. "Want a ride home?"

"Yea!" replied the boy.

Serena snapped her attention to him. "No, we only live a couple blocks away. We can walk…"

Sammy had already jumped in the backseat and was hollering for his sister to get in. Darien smirked at her. "You mine as well get in."

She huffed and made her way to the car. She stuck her tongue out at him and climbed in. She looked around quickly and noticed everything was clean and in perfect shaped, with black mint condition leather seats.

Darien climbed in and started the car. "Where to?"

"Two houses away from Andrew."

He nodded and turned on the radio to a rock station and sped off down the road. They pulled up to the cute two-story home and he pulled into the driveway. Serena climbed out the car and put the seat down so her brother could climb out. She pushed the seat back up and then stuck her head back in the car.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He replied, flashing her a smile.

She closed the door, and she and Sammy both made their way into the house. Once Darien made sure they were in the house, he pulled out, making his way to his own place.

………..

Serena and Sammy walked inside and the aroma of spaghetti and meatballs hit their senses. Sammy ran into the kitchen, and Serena jumped startled hearing her mother scream.

"What happened to your face!?" hollered Elaine.

Serena walked into the kitchen and propped herself up against the wall, listening to Sammy explain what had happened.

"This high school kid punched me in the face and took my money! But Serena beat him up and got my money back."

Elaine shifted her eyes to her daughter. "What have I told you about fighting?"

Serena's jaw just about hit the floor. "I'm not going to let some punk push my brother around and not do anything about it."

Elaine huffed, deciding to change the subject. "You two got here pretty fast."

"Serena's boyfriend Darien dropped us off."

Serena's eyes widened 3x their size. "He is not my boyfriend! I can't stand that jerk!"

"Oh please sis, I seen the way he looks at you. I may be young, but I'm not stupid. If you two didn't argue so much, you'd be sucking each other's faces off!" he replied, taking a seat at the dinner table.

Serena gasped, "You have no idea what you're talking about twerp!" Serena took a seat at the table, glaring daggers at her brother, causing her brother to snicker. Elaine watched the scene before her and all she could do was shake her head with a smile.

Author: Hope you guys enojoyed!! I really appreciated the reviews, keep em coming!!


	12. Chapter 11

Author: Wow it's been a while! I've been caught up in writing another fic of mine. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews you guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the SM characters in this story!

Serena lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and running her fingers through her brother's hair, as his head was resting on her chest, fast asleep. It was going on 1am and Luna and she had just finished a long discussion about the Sailor Scouts she had a run in with the other day.

She chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought. 'They're the people I was dreaming about…but who are they in real life…and who is the tux guy.'

She sighed deeply, 'They all seem so familiar,' she knitted her brows together. 'And my friends…I know them too...but I just can't put my finger on it.'

She shifted her eyes towards her advisor, whom lay curled up on her belly, Sammy's arm draped over her. 'I should have stayed when they confronted me…damn it.'

She sucked in her breath, a familiar pain shooting through her head, causing her to jerk. Sammy shift and rolled over, snuggling himself into the pillows, as Luna jumped up alarmed. She looked upon her princess whom was clutching her head in pain.

"An attack?"

Serena nodded, with her eyes clenched tightly shut. The pain started to subside and she rolled out of the bed and shakily stood to her feet. She grabbed her brooch from atop of her end table and made her way to her already open window. She gave one more glance to her sleeping brother, than jumped out of the window, Luna one step behind her.

She transformed as soon as she hit the ground and took off down the street. She was once again led to a park and frowned. "Why do they always pick the same place…" she muttered, scanning the area for a Youma as Luna ducked off into some bushes.

She heard what sounded like branches breaking and from the corner of her eye she seen a full blown tree falling in her direction. Doing several back flips, she barely dodged the tree as it smashed into the ground. She slid to a halt and looked towards the direction the tree had fallen from and spotted the Youma.

Its appearance looked like a woman with green skin, in a bodice made of vines, long wavy green hair of entwining green vines and off-white roots that reached to its ankles, and glowing violet eyes. The Youma smirked, casting her eyes upon Sailor Moon.

"Goodie! I have someone to play with." She threw her hand forward and vines shot out of its fingers and lunged for Soldier of Justice. Moon jumped high in the air, landing on top of the vines, and began to run up its length to its beholder. The Youma screeched seeing the turn of events, and was unable to block as Moon's fist connected to her face, making her fly back through several trees.

Moon gracefully landed on her feet with a smirk of victory. "This is going to be easy." She replied, calling forth her powers and ready to grab her tiara. Although, before she could do so, a vine shot up from beneath her and dragged her under ground. When she re-emerged, she was heavily coated in dirt, and had many cuts and bruises. She was being held upside down by her ankle by a vine, and was looking into the angry eyes of the Youma. The tree-like being smirked and began swinging Moon, slamming the poor teen to the ground and any surrounding trees.

She suddenly hurled Moon, throwing her back towards the park. Moon hit the concrete ground rather hard, and rolled like a rag doll, than came to a sliding halt. She coughed heavily and moaned in pain, rolling onto her back.

"Tougher than she looks," she muttered, just as she seen a large thick wooden root coming to her head. She narrowly missed the object and jumped unsteadily to her feet. She never noticed the small pellets that surrounded her feet as she seen the tree woman coming at her with inhuman speed.

Acting quickly she hurriedly called forth her Tiara, and slung it the Youma, slicing her through the abdomen. She watched as the Youma split in half, and was dusted immediately. She dropped to her knees tiredly, as she placed a hand to her aching head.

"Damn she was a tough one," she replied. She suddenly stiffened when she heard Luna scream for her to look out, but it was too late. The pellets had sprouted and grabbed a hold of Moon. She was now held up in the air, thick vines attached tightly around her arms and legs, holding her spread eagle, and open for any attack. To her horror, she watched at the tree-woman emerged from one of the pellets and smiled upon her evilly.

"Didn't think I would die that easily did you?" she asked tauntingly. She snapped her fingers and watched in great humor as Moon screamed in pain as electric shocks coursed though her body. The Youma snapped her fingers once again and caused the electric shocks to stop, and with much satisfaction, seen Moon drop her head in near unconsciousness. The Youma turned her vine-like fingers into sharp looking spears and held them in front of her. She smirked preparing herself for the kill.

"Prepare to die!"

Luna looked upon the scene with pure horror. "Oh Selene! That monster is going to kill her! I must do something." Just as the advisor was ready to jump from the bushes, she suddenly seen a red flash strike the ground and embed itself before the Youma.

The Youma stepped back started and looked up to see a man clad in a black tux, cape, top hat, and a white mask covering his face. The Youma frowned deeply, infuriated that she was interrupted. She looked back at the ground and noticed that it was a red rose embedded into the ground. Before she could make her next move, the rose flashed and she felt severe pain shoot throughout her entire body.

The act caused her to loose control of the vines that contained Moon, and the Senshi began to fall to the ground. Before she made contact, she was caught, and was held tightly by the Tux clad figure. Moon shifted her eyes upon her savior wearily.

"Who are you?"

He flashed a heartwarming smile. "I'm Tuxedo Mask." He looked over her battered form in worry. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly. "Of course…I was just about to whoop her ass before you stepped in"

Tux couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. 'Sounds like Serena,' He furrowed his brows at his sudden thoughts. He looked upon the blond questioningly. He placed her on the ground and leaned her up against a tree.

"No…it couldn't be." He whispered.

Upon hearing him, Moon arched a brow. "What couldn't be?"

He never got to answer as he felt a sharp pain in his back causing him to arch his back. He looked down and seen he was impaled by a thick root. As quickly as it impaled him, it was retracted, and he fell forward, clutching his wound; mask and top hat falling away.

Moon gasped and placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. "Shit, you al…" she paused taking a good look at his now revealed face, and her eyes widened.

"Dick head?" she asked, voice laced with shock.

"Now you know who I am…Serena." he replied with clenched teeth.

She turned her head sharply behind her, the Youma cackling. She furrowed her brows and frowned deeply. The stupid tree looking freak pulled a cheap shot, and that really…really pissed her off! Though, before she could react, a vine shot out, and wrapped itself around her throat, and snatched her off of the ground. Before she knew it she was dead in front of the Youma, staring it in its grotesque face. Moon struggled to get the vine off of her, causing the Youma to cock its head to the side.

"You just won't give up, will you?" it asked.

"Not till one of us is dead," she growled, causing the Youma to laugh. She raised her hand ready to strike. Moon swallowed deeply, and tears of frustration flowed down her cheeks. She was tired of always getting beat on, tired of being mocked and considered weak and helpless; she could not be defeated…the whole world depended on it!

The Youma was about to strike when Moon's tiara began to glow. The tiara melted away and the moon insignia glowed brightly on her forehead. Before the Youma could even blink, a bright flash engulfed it, deteriorating immediately. Moon dropped to the ground with a thud, and stared a head of her blankly.

"What the hell just happened?" she snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Luna jump on her lap.

"Are you alright!?" exclaimed her advisor, looking over the wounds with deep concern. Moon hugged Luna tightly and began to dehension, much to her advisor's horror.

"What the hell are you doing princess?" asked Luna in a hushed whisper.

Serena smiled. "It's alright Luna, he knows who I am. He's an ally, and right now he needs my help." She placed Luna on the ground and painfully stood to her feet.

"Go home Luna and I'll be there shortly."

Luna shook her head in total disagreement. "I will go with you."

Serena shook her head. "Please Luna, go home…I need to talk to him…I promise I will be home."

Luna gave a cat-like frown, but nodded her head none-the-less. "Alright Princess…you better come home!" with that the cat took off, and disappeared from her sight. Serena sighed heavily looking in the directions where Darien was, and slowly made her way over to him.

Author: Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed ^_^ and please review! I'm so close to 100!


	13. Chapter 12

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Y'all are awesome!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the SM characters in this fic.

Serena made her way back to the tree and seen that Darien had propped himself up at the base of the tree, she once was resting upon. He had de-transformed and had his eyes closed, and was putting pressure on his wound with both hands.

"You need to go to the hospital." Darien wearily opened his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I heal faster than normal…I just need to rest." was his reply, causing the princess to frown.

"I do too, but that thing impaled you with a root Darien!"

The heroine laughed. "That's the first time I've heard you say my name...and if I didn't feel so delirious right now, I would say you were worried about me."

Serena huffed and slowly squatted down. "You ass," she muttered. "Let me help you up, we really need to get out of here."

"I should be helping you, you're really hurt too." He protested, as Serena drafted his arm around her shoulder and helped him to stand, with much support from the tree.

"Nothing I can't handle," she remarked through clenched teeth. To be truthful, she was in a lot of pain, may even have a broken rib or two, not to mention a possibility of a concussion, and the many wounds that were bleeding a bit too heavy for her liking.

She looked upon him questioningly. "Do you have your car around here or did you fly?"

Darien rolled his eyes. "No smart ass I don't fly, my car is at the entrance." With a nod from the princess, the two slowly made their way to the front, questions bubbling up within the both of them.

"How did you know I was Sailor Moon?" questioned Serena, unable to bear the silence any longer.

Darien smiled. "By the way you fight, and you're attitude. You're one of a kind." He snickered, before he too asked a question.

"How do you know how to fight like that?"

"I used to get picked on real bad and beat up everyday. My mom became tired of it and placed me in Karate, but it really didn't help because I never fought back against the bullies."

Darien arched a brow. "Why not?"

She furrowed her own brows, "Honestly…I don't know. It didn't really matter, because I met Tyler…he was my best friend and when he came into the picture, everyone stopped bothering me."

Darien swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure if he wanted to ask the next question. "Was your best friend?"

Serena 's eyes darkened slightly at the memory. "We were eleven and in a bad car accident. His mom went to go run errands and Tyler and I were in the car waiting. It was snowing pretty heavy and a Semi lost control and knocked us off a 50ft ditch." She closed her eyes, remembering everything like it was yesterday.

"If I could have gotten that damn seatbelt off…he would be here right now…He helped me so much and I couldn't do one thing for him." Darien stopped walking abruptly, and took her face into his hands and made her look him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself; that was not your fault, it was an accident and it was out of your control." Much to her surprise, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Stop blaming yourself and let it go" She slowly wrapped her hands around his waist and buried her face into his chest and let the tears spill down her face, and she felt him tighten his hold around her. She nearly smiled, feeling so safe and secure in his arms.

"How can you tell me that…how can you know how I feel?" She was startled when she heard Darien chuckle.

"I know exactly how you feel." He rested his chin on top of her soft hair as he too began to get lost in the devastating memories that scarred him to this very day.

"It was my 5th birthday, and I had begged my parents to take me up to the cabins in the mountains they owned. They wanted to make me happy and complied." He closed his eyes, remembering everything vividly.

"It was raining so bad we could barely see. My dad lost control and we went off the road and down the side of a mountain. I was the only one that survived and I blamed myself for years…I believed that if I didn't ask to go up there, they would still be here."

Serena felt more tears well up in her eyes as she listened to the story intently. "So who takes care of you?"

"My uncle claimed me and I hated him. He was nothing but a drunk and was after my parents' money. He is an evil man and when I was fourteen, I went to court and told them what was going on so I could take care of myself. They granted my wish and I've been on my own ever since."

"Do you and Andrew go to private school because I've never seen you two there."

"Yes we do," he replied with a nod. Serena reluctantly let go of him and the two continued their walk back to the car.

"So what made you start fighting back?" questioned Darien.

Serena sighed heavily. "Well, after Tyler's death…I quit caring about everything. Everyone started picking on me again and the teachers were giving me hell. So…I kicked the shit of anybody who opposed me. I really lost my temper that last time because a teacher humiliated me in front of the entire class. Before I blacked out, I remember picking up my chair. I nearly beat that man to death with it, which resulted in me being kicked out of school, and my Dad…" she growled at the mere mentioning of him.

"My Dad sent me to an asylum for three years. He wound up loosing his job…and here I am."

Darien cocked his brow. "Don't like your Dad, huh?"

"I hate him and he always hated me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Sammy wasn't born first; my Grandfather and Uncle gave him hell because he didn't have a son first, so he took his anger out on me. They too treated me like shit…" She shivered when dark memories of the past coursed through her mind, which Darien immediately took notice of. Before he could ask more on the issue, they were at his car.

Serena snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Darien. "Let me get the keys."

He looked upon the girl as if she were crazy. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Give me the keys before I punch out your window and hotwire it. You are in no condition to drive."

"Neither are you!" he argued.

"I'm in a better condition than you and you have to keep pressure on that wound!" she snapped. She raised her hand ready to punch the window, when she saw keys dangling in front of her face. She grinned and snatched the keys from him.

"Thank you!"

"I swear, if you harm my baby, that's your ass!"

Serena rolled her eyes and helped him into the car. She herself got behind the wheel when Darien asked her another question.

"How the hell do you know how to drive and hotwire vehicles?"

Serena smirked. "Been steeling my dad's car since I was 10; living in the south on the dirt roads has its perks."

Darien shook his head. This girl was really something else! He leaned back and put on his safety belt, and told Serena where to go. She revved the engine and shot off, causing Darien to holler.

……..

The Sailor Scouts made their way to the park and looked around in confusion, seeing no Youma terrorizing the place.

"I know I had sensed a Youma!" exclaimed Mars, scanning the area thoroughly.

"There was one," replied Mercury.

Everyone turned to her. "How do you figure?" asked Uranus.

Mercury put her computer away. "Because of the damage this park has suffered and my computer sensed some of the particles of the Youma, meaning it was just recently dusted. I guess that Senshi came and finished the job."

"She was hurt too," replied Neptune, seeing a puddle of blood on the ground by a tree."

"We really need to find out who this is." remarked Venus, chewing on her bottom lip. "I mean…she was pretty hurt the last time.

Mars nodded in agreement, "I guess we will start searching for this mysterious Senshi or at least catch her before she runs off after defeating a youma."

The girls agreed and went their separate ways.

…….

The duo pulled up to an extremely fancy looking apartment complex, causing Serena's eyes to widen. "Wow…this is where you live?"

Darien smiled, "Yep…home sweet home." Serena pulled into the parking garage, exited the car, helped Darien out and handed him his keys. They made their way to an elevator and went up to the 7th floor, and went to door 715. Darien unlocked his door and Serena gasped at how big it was. Everything was so fancy and she was totally eyeing the large plasma TV and the game systems he had aligned neatly in front of it.

Darien brought her to his room, which was too, extremely large and nicely furnished. She helped Darien sit on his king size bed as he told her where his first aid kit was. She quickly retrieved the items and lifted Darien's shirt. She took advantage and scanned his really nice muscled abs.

Serena began to clean the wound. "So what is you're role in this whole Youma thing, are you with the other Sailor Senshi?"

Darien nodded, flinching every time she dabbed at his wound. "I am the prince of Earth, so it's my duty to protect it. I'm glad I have the scouts to aid me."

Serena paused and stared at him, "Your…Prince Endymion?"

"Yes, Princess Serenity." She gasped; her other alter ego being announced.

"How…"

"We all knew you are the princess," replied Darien.

"Well…why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Because we didn't know if you knew or not, plus we wanted to get to know you better before that information was found out."

Serena pouted. "So the scouts are the girls then…and they all knew who I was." She frowned. "No wonder I kept feeling that sense of déjà vu. How come you guys knew who I was and I didn't know who you were."

This information caused Darien to cock a brow. "You didn't know who we were?"

She shook her head. "I regained my memories when I was little…I knew of you, but I didn't know what you looked like. Your faces were always shadowed over." She sighed. "So you been knew that I was Sailor Moon then?"

"No…kind of shocked us when you appeared. We didn't remember her because she never existed, and to find out that the princess is a Sailor Senshi is amazing too. We've been killing ourselves trying to figure out who Sailor Moon is."

Serena smiled. "Well now you know." She suddenly huffed, punching Darien in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"If you knew who I was, why the hell were you being so mean to me?"

"Because you're sexy when you're mad." was his simple reply. Serena blushed deeply at the comment.

"Ass." Darien chuckled as Serena finished up. She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and seen that it was going on 6am. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Oh shit! I have to go!" Darien looked upon her in alarm and clutched a hold of her arm.

"Why…you can stay the night with me. You need to be bandaged up too." Serena shook her head.

"I promised Luna I was coming home! She's going to be so pissed and I have to get there before my mom wakes up." Darien pouted, he really wanted her to stay; he didn't feel so lonely with her around.

"I'll take you home."

"No! You stay in the bed." Darien frowned, she's so damn stubborn!

"I don't think so, you are not walking home at this time of night and you're injured." She gave a frustrated sigh, he's so damn stubborn!

"Look, give me your number and I'll call you when I make it to my house, I swear it." Darien chewed on his bottom lip, he knew he was losing and he hated it.

"Only if you let me take you out to lunch tomorrow at the Arcade." he replied.

"Only if you drink a chocolate shake with me." Darien smirked.

"Sounds like a date." Serena giggled and quickly bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me." Darien grinned and pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, causing her to blush deeply.

"Thanks for helping me tonight." Serena looked at him shyly. She was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving, until a raging Luna popped up in her mind.

"I have to go, I'll call you soon." He smiled and let her go.

"I'll be waiting." She made a quick retreat and left, Darien watching her go sadly.

…….

A walk from Darien's would have taken her 15 minutes, had taken her nearly an hour to get to her destination. By the time she was at her house, the sun was beginning to rise, and she was in a lot of pain, and still hadn't performed the hardest task; climbing the dreaded tree.

She finished her quick conversation with Darien and looked upon the tree in horror. She slowly, but surely climbed the tree, she made it to her window with an exasperated sigh; a light sheen of sweat covering her face from pure exhaustion.

She climbed through her bedroom window and didn't see Luna or her brother in sight, causing her to arch a brow in confusion. Suddenly her bedroom door was opened and the lights flicked on; the sight before her nearly made her scream. Her mother stood in the door way, tapping her foot, hands on her hips, and she looked pissed!

"Where the hell have you been?"

Author: That's all for now ^_^ hope you enjoyed and please review!


	14. Chapter 13

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Sm characters in this fic!

Serena swallowed deeply and was streaming lines of curses through her mind. She watched as her Mother's look of anger turn to that of deep concern, looking over her daughter's current state.

"Oh my God…Honey what happened to you?" she closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way to her daughter, who was leaning against her dresser for support. She cupped her daughter's face between her hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who did this to you…Are you in a gang?" asked Mrs. T

Serena slowly shook her head. "I'm not in a gang mom." She shifted her eyes down, not wanting to look her mother in the eyes. "I can't tell you," Mrs. T furrowed her brows, becoming angry; she was going to get to the bottom of this damn it.

"You better explain yourself young lady…unless you want me to bring your father in here." Serena's eyes widened and tears began to well up, much to her mother's surprise.

"Mom…you don't understand! I can't tell you…" her voice broke off, and she visibly began to quiver. Mrs. T enveloped her daughter in a hug, never seeing her daughter look so distraught, she was becoming scared.

"Is someone hurting you in school, Sere?" She felt her daughter shake her head against her chest, than felt her tears seeping though her shirt; she was terrified now.

"Honey, I swear this will stay between you and me…just tell me what is going on." her voice cracking along with her plea. She felt her daughter stiffen, and felt her chewing on her bottom lip, deep in thought; she asked a question so softly, she nearly didn't hear it.

"You promise you won't be mad?" Mrs. T nodded, swallowing deeply and preparing herself for the worst.

Serena pulled back from her mother and kept her eyes to the floor. "You remember hearing about the Sailor Senshi fighting off those monsters in the city?" Mrs. T nodded, not understanding what this had to do with her daughter's battered form.

Serena swallowed that lump that formed in her throat. "I'm one of the Sailor Senshi."

Serena closed her eyes and waited for the worst, but was shocked when she heard her mother start to giggle, than it transformed into a full blown laughter. She looked upon her mother as if she had grown another head. Mrs. T wiped the tears from her eyes and looked upon her daughter disbelievingly.

"You expect me to believe that? Come on Honey; be real with me…what's really going on, you can tell me if you've been fighting." Serena shook her head with a frown.

"I'm not lying mom…I'm being serious." Mrs. T crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, you're telling me you're running around in a little skirt and throwing magical powers at evil monsters?!?...Prove it." Serena sighed and took a hold of her transformation broach. She called out the infamous words and the room was engulfed in light and ribbons. When it all cleared away, Sailor Moon stood in Serena's place. Mrs. T looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Oh my God!" Moon swallowed deeply, and stared her mother in the eyes.

"I'm Sailor Moon, the fighter of love and justice. I am as well the reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Moon." She de-transformed, her moon insignia lingering on her forehead. Mrs. T touched it softly before it too disappeared.

"I knew I seen that before," she whispered. Serena arched a brow in confusion.

"Seen what before?"

"That crescent moon, it flashed on your forehead the day you were born…the first time I was able to hold you. It appeared and disappeared so fast, I thought I was seeing things." A grin slowly placed itself on Mrs. T's face.

"My baby is a super hero!" she exclaimed, causing her daughter to blush deeply.

"But this has to stay between you and me mom…you aren't suppose to know." Mrs. T nodded enthusiastically.

"How long have you been Sailor Moon?" Mrs. T began to escort her daughter into the bathroom to tend to those wounds.

"The day Luna woke up. She is my advisor, she awakened my powers." At this, Mrs. T arched a brow.

"That cat?" Serena nodded.

"She's not really a cat, she can speak. She was my past mother's advisor and she was sent here to advise me and teach me how to defeat evil." Mrs. T frowned.

"Is that where you got that bruise from on the side of your head, fighting those monsters?" Serena slowly nodded. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"I need to go to the arcade today." Mrs. T's eyes widened.

"I don't think so! You need rest."

"Mom I have too," Mrs. T cocked a brow.

"What's his name?" Serena blushed and looked at her laced fingers, as her mother began to thoroughly clean her wounds.

"Darien." Mrs. T smirked.

"The one that dropped you off last night…the one Sammy was talking about?" Serena blushed even deeper and nodded her head.

"We just found out each other's identities." She sighed heavily. "He's my destined prince; reincarnated prince of earth, Endymion. He saved me tonight against a really strong Youma." She closed her eyes and leaned against her mother's shoulder.

"We have to talk to the girls too; they don't know who I am."

"What girls?"

"My friends, the ones' that I met at the arcade." She winced when her mother dabbed peroxide on a gash on her side.

"They are my guardians. They know that I'm their princess, but they don't know I'm Sailor Moon." Mrs. T sighed deeply.

"I want you to shower, and I'll bandage you up. I'll make you some breakfast and I want you to rest. I can't stop you from doing you're job, but we will talk more about this later." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and helped her off the sink counter.

"I do want to meet this Darien too!" she remarked, and Serena blushed and pushed her mom out of the bathroom, making the older woman giggle.

"I'll be up soon."

Serena nodded, "Oh and can you tell Luna to come up here." Mrs. T nodded and left. Serena closed the bathroom door and leaned heavily upon it with a sigh.

"That went better than I expected."

…….

Serena yawned tiredly, pulling on her sneakers. She felt much better after eating and having a good couple hours of rest, though she was still very tired. On a better note, she healed up a lot and all of her small cuts and small bruises were not even visible; even though she was still in a lot of pain. She smiled at Luna and scratched the sleeping cat behind the ears, causing her to roll over and stretch lazily in her sleep.

Serena giggled remembering Luna's reaction to Mrs. T finding out the princess's true identity. For the most part, the feline was pissed beyond belief, but after an EXTREMELY long talk, Luna accepted it.

She stood from the bed and headed downstairs, where she spotted Mrs. T in the kitchen preparing lunch, Mr. T lounging in the living room reading a newspaper, and Sammy sprawled out on the couch sleeping. She walked into the kitchen just as Mrs. T began to head to the table. The woman smiled at her daughter and placed the food on the table.

"You look much better." She replied, walking over to Serena and running her fingers through her bangs.

"Much better," she turned her head, hearing a car pull up, causing her to grin.

"Darien's here!" she quickly kissed her mom on the cheek and bolted out of the room, and soon out of the house. Mrs. T shook her head, and headed into the living room to see her husband peaking out of the window and Sammy rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Who is she getting in the car with, Elaine?"

"With a boy she met,"

Sammy looked up at his mother. "Is it Darien?" Sammy grinned seeing his mother nod.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, causing Mrs. T to laugh. Mr. T frowned deeply.

"There is nothing funny about this; she doesn't need to be around any boys." Mrs. T rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you actually sound concerned for your daughter for once." She retreated back to the kitchen with her son following behind, Mr. T glaring heatedly at her back.

……

Darien pulled up to the Arcade; he turned off his car, stepped out and went around the vehicle, and opened up Serena's door. He took a hold of her hand and helped her out of the car, closed the door, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The couple walked rather slowly to the arcade, still feeling rather crappy.

Darien opened the door and let Serena step inside, before he placed his arm back around her shoulders; the duo jumped hearing glass shattering. They both spotted Andrew beside the bar, staring at them with his mouth wide open, and a whole order of food and dishes all over the floor.

Darien chuckled, as Serena giggled with a blush. The two made their way to a booth, and heavily sat in it. Darien took a hold of the princess's hands and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them, staring upon her intently. Serena blushed, diverting her eyes to their hands.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned.

"You're the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes upon." He clasped both of her hands in his and kissed them gently. He suddenly became teary eyed, and trailed a hand delicately down her cheek.

"I feel like this is all a dream…and I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone." Serena shifted her eyes sharply and stared into his eyes with seriousness.

"I'm not going anywhere." Darien gave her a crooked smile.

"Everybody I care about leaves me." Serena stood from her seat, and slid in beside him.

"Darien I'm not going to leave you!" Darien laid his head on her shoulder; he placed several small kisses on her neck.

"You promise?" he whispered. She nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise." Darien grinned and pulled her onto his lap and held her closely him.

"You don't know how hard its been to refrain from holding you." He whispered huskily.

"You can hold me all you want." she giggled, as he buried his face in her neck, and she felt the slight stubble of his beard tickle her.

"You need to shave!" she exclaimed squirming, causing him to pout.

"I didn't feel like it!" The couple suddenly jumped when they heard something slam on their table. They saw that it was a menu clipboard just as Andrew slid his way into the booth seat opposite of them.

"When the hell did this happen?!" he looked at the couple and cocked a brow. "What the hell happened to you Serena, you look like shit," exclaimed the blond. Serena's jaw dropped and Darien rolled his eyes.

"Damn Andy, nice to see you too." Andrew chuckled, before all humor was wiped clean from his face.

"Seriously, when did this happen, and what happened to you Serena?"

"Uh, well…I…I was jumped last night." stammered Serena. Andrew's eyes widened looking upon his friend with deep concern.

"Oh my God; are you alright?" She nodded her head.

"Yea, I'm good. Darien stepped in and helped me out."

The blonde's eyes shifted onto his best friend. "Really; are you alright?"

Darien nodded, "Yep, I was stabbed, but nothing too bad."

Andrew's eyes just about bugged out of his head. "You were stabbed!?"

"Yea, and after that we kind of…eh…hooked up." replied Darien, 'God that was such a lame ass story.' he thought silently to himself.

"Damn you guys! Well, congrats on hooking up though." He took a hold of his previously forgotten clipboard and held it up. "So, what will you have?"

"I just want a small chocolate shake and a small chili cheese fry." replied Serena.

"Make that a large chocolate shake and a large chili cheese fry." corrected Darien, causing Andrew to smirk. The blond stood to his feet and straightened his apron.

"I'll have that for you in a moment." With that he disappeared, leaving the couple to themselves once more.

…….

Serena was slurping the last bit of the shake she shared with Darien, lying back heavily against his chest.

"What's you're favorite color?" that was about the 30th questioned she had asked him.

"Blue, what's yours?"

"White; Pepsi or Cola?" Darien rubbed his chin thoughtfully and was about to respond when they heard a shriek. The duo quickly turned their heads towards the bar to see the four Inners making their way to their table.

"Andrew told us what happened! You alright?" questioned Rei, with much concern.

"Who was it, I'll hunt them down and kick their ass!" exclaimed Lita.

"Girls, calm down…that's not exactly what happened." replied Darien.

A smirk appeared on Mina's face. "Oooh, when did you two love birds hook up?" Serena turned bright red, and buried her face into her hands out of embarrassment. Darien shook his head, and held his girl all the more closer to him. He waited for the girls to get comfortable in the booth before he began to speak.

"Youma attack." replied Darien. The Inners' eyes widened and looked at Serena than back at Darien.

"She knows…she's also Sailor Moon." By now, the Inners' jaws have dropped.

"Holy shit, you're that Senshi?" squeaked Lita, trying to keep her voice down. Serena nodded, looking down at her laced fingers that were upon the table. Rei looked around them becoming nervous.

"Look, let's finish this conversation at the temple. I think the Outers would like to hear this too, and we need to go to a more private setting."

"I also need to get Luna." replied Serena.

"Luna?" questioned Mina.

"Yea, she's my advisor."

"Like Artemis?" Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so."

"Well then, well all meet up at the shrine in a hour." replied Rei, exiting from the booth and heading to the door.

Author: Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 14

Author: I know I jumped into Serena's and Darien's relationship a bit fast, but they practically did the same thing in the manga. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope I keep getting them ^_^ Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own SM!

Serena sat in the passenger seat of Darien's car, holding Luna in her lap, scratching her behind the ears. Luna's tail swayed happily behind her, loving the attention from her princess. Darien pulled up to a rather large shrine, and Serena looked upon it with admiration.

She let Darien help her out of the car and Luna leapt up and propped herself of Serena's shoulder. The trio made their way to through the gate and both Darien and Serena looked upon the many stairs of the shrine with a look of horror and aggitation.

"You have got to be shitting me." muttered Serena, as she began to advance up the many stairs. Darien wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her some support as they made their way up to the shrine. What felt like an eternity, which may have only been a few minutes; the trio were up the steps and in front of the shrine.

Darien stepped forward and knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to come. Rei suddenly appeared, with a smile upon her face. She stepped back and opened the door wider to let them inside.

"Come on in you guys. Lita, Amy and Mina are here, we're still waiting on the outers to…" She paused when she saw the very familiar yellow sports car pull up behind Darien's vehicle. "Never mind, they're here." She finished, watching as all four members of the Outer Senshi court exit the car, and make their way up the steps. She turned back to Darien and Serena, just now taking notice to the purple cat upon the princess's shoulder.

"Just go down the hall and go into the living room on the left." The trio nodded and left Rei to go and meet the remaining guests. The priestess smiled when the outer senshi made it to the top of the stairway. The four smiled kindly at her in greeting.

"So what is the meaning of this emergency meeting?" questioned Amara.

"It's about Serena." She replied, as all the Outer's frowned with the exception of Setusuna.

"Did something happen? Is she alright?" questioned Michelle, with a look of concern.

"She's…alright, but there are a lot of things we need to discuss."

Amara arched a brow. "You sound as if she's here."

"She is." replied Rei. She held up her hand before the senshi of the wind could utter anything else. "Why don't you all come inside so we can discuss this with everyone." The Outers nodded and followed Rei inside and made their way to the living room, where they spotted the rest of the Senshi, two felines, Serena and Darien.

Luna and Artemis sat on top of the coffee table talking amongst them selves, Rei took a seat with the inners on the sofa, Setusuna took a seat on the loveseat, Hotaru sitting on her lap, and Michelle sitting beside her. Amara, leaned up against the wall, scanning everyone in the room, as Darien sat on another comfortable chair with Serena sitting tiredly on his lap. The moon princess suddenly sat up, clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention, and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Well you all know that I'm the moon princess." She looked up and watched as everyone nodded their heads.

"How long have you known?" questioned Amy.

"I had started getting my memories when I was little, though all of the Senshi's faces were always shadowed over." Amara cleared her throat, shifting on her feet.

"So what of that new Senshi?" she asked.

"I'm the new Senshi, Sailor Moon." Amara's and Michelle's jaws dropped at the new found information.

"No…the Princess is not supposed to be fighting. She is meant to be protected, not putting her life on the line!" exclaimed Amara.

Serena shifted her eyes upon the tall blonde wearily. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself."

"But…"

"No buts, I'm fighting whether you like it or not." Amara snapped her mouth shut with a frown, but didn't argue, causing a small grin to appear on Serena's face and Michelle to giggle softly.

Serena then shifted her eyes upon Artemis. "So you are the other advisor Luna has been looking for?" The white cat nodded, giving her a cat like smile.

"It's good to see you again Princess."

"Just call me Serena." She let another sigh escape her. "So, now that all of that is out, we can start discussing this threat. Does anyone know who is sending out these Youma?"

"It's Beryl and Metallica." replied Artemis. Serena narrowed her eyes upon the white feline.

"My mother destroyed them when they attacked the moon kingdom."

"So we thought. When your mother wished that all of you be reborn in the future, Luna and I were sent to the future and were placed under a deep slumber and were not awakened until the Sailor Senshi were needed to protect earth once again. Your mother must have sent Beryl and Metallica to the future by mistake. When they began their attacks, I was awakened and ventured out to awaken the Inner Senshi."

"What about Luna?" asked Serena.

"We were somehow separated."

"I had just awakened when those children attacked me." Replied Luna.

"I see; well Artemis awakened my Inner court, Luna awakened my Senshi powers, who awakened the Outer court?"

"I did." replied Setusuna. "The enemy is stronger than before, and they needed to be awakened early. Serena nodded and became lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't believe those evil bitches were back! They destroyed her Kingdom, killed her senshi and lover, and caused her mother to sacrifice her life for her daughter's happiness. With out realizing it, her eyes began to burn with hatred and she twisted her hands in her lap, oblivious of her Senshi and advisors staring at her in concern. She jumped when she felt Darien run his hand down her side, and she turned to look at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh yea…sorry spaced out there." She gave him a reassuring smiled, and did the same to the advisors and senshi.

"So now we need to start planning on how to defeat them."

"We need the Imperial Crystal." replied Mina.

Serena furrowed her brows. "What crystal?"

The crystal your mother used to fight any threat and to wish us to the future." replied Luna.

"Well who has it?" questioned Serena.

Luna gawked at her. "You do." Serena shook her head with a look of confusion.

"No I don't"

"Well who the hell has it…how are we suppose to achieve peace with out the crystal?!" exclaimed Rei. Setsuna cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"You have the crystal within you Princess." The blonde shifted her eyes upon the Senshi of Time.

"What do you mean within me?"

"Exactly what I said, the crystal is inside of you."

"Well how the hell do I get it out?"

"That, I don't have an answer to."

Serena sighed exasperated. "Well that doesn't help."

"But we know that you have it and not the enemy, so that is a good thing." replied Lita.

"But when we have to fight the enemy, how am I going to destroy them if I don't know how to get the crystal out of me?"

"Don't worry Princess, the crystal will come forth at your time of need." replied Setusuna.

Serena sighed once again. "I hope you're right." She ran her fingers tiredly through her bangs.

"So what happened last night?" questioned Amara.

Serena arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well we came to the park to fight the youma, but it was already destroyed. We seen a puddle of blood by a tree." replied Michelle.

"That was my blood, I was stabbed by a youma." replied Darien.

"Are you alright Darien…what about you Serena?" questioned Amy.

"Fine and dandy." Replied Serena, slowly, yet painfully standing to her feet.

"You don't look alright," replied Amara.

"I've felt worse." She muttered, holding her side. "Look I'm going home to rest, can we continue this later?"

The Senshi nodded, and Rei spoke up. "We can meet here tomorrow at noon."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Replied Serena, and then turned to Luna. "Are you coming?"

The feline shook her head. "No I want to discuss some things with Artemis."

Serena nodded, and headed for the door with Darien in tow. They entered the car silently as Serena became lost in her thoughts about the Youma attack last night. She slowly turned to Darien as he shifted his gears and began pulling away from the shrine.

"Darien, I think the crystal reacted to me last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"That Youma…it was about to give me the final blow and then everything went white and then the Youma was gone." Darien took a hold of her hand comfortingly.

"Well I'm glad that it did, and we will work on figuring out how to get the crystal from within you."

Serena smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Darien smiled back at her and kissed the back of her hand, before he sped up his pace. He then turned to her questioningly. "You sure you want to go home, you can rest at my place and I can cook us something to eat."

As if on cue, Serena's stomach rumbled, making the poor blonde blush. "I would like that."

Author: I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
